A Devil's Tears
by SerenityKey
Summary: Kicked out of the Guild for something she didn't do. Lucy decides to leave Magnolia, for good. On the exact train Lucy got on, a girl named Onix with a horrible past becomes her friend. She has a desire to set up a Guild and Lucy agrees to help. Ten months later they have an all-girl guild and decide to join in the Guild Tournaments with Fairy Tail as their enemies. NaLu! OCxSting!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

Lucy ran towards her house. What had just happened? The images replayed over and over in her mind, making the tears run faster. What had she done wrong?

Fumbling though her pocket, she pulled out the bronze key and pushed it into the lock and twisted it. Without hesitation she locked the door behind her and sank with her back against it. Her frame shook from the sounds she prevented herself from sobbing.

Getting her Fairy Tail stamp revoked was one thing, but having the entire guild throw her out was another. The memory of Erza's as well as Natsu's faces sent her into a panic stricken state. Disgust and Anger. No matter how hard she's tried to look deeper into their eyes the scarier it became to realise the truth.

They'd accused her of destroying Lisanna's home and killing Elfman. She didn't even know where Lisanna lived! And why would she take the life of one of her precious family members?

She brought her hands to her face and eventually gave into sleep.

XxXx

The next morning was no greater than the day before. A letter lay beside her, with the words **Lucy Heartfilia **printed on it. Shakily, Lucy opened it and began reading.

_Dear Miss Lucy,_

_Due to your inability to work and pay your debt for this house. You are being evicted and have two days to move. Any items left behind will be sold._

_From,_

_Mrs. Tailortin._

Bitterly, she tossed the piece of paper to the side and went to her drawers to grab the pouch of many she'd saved for a rainy day. Well guess what? Right now it was a _fucking storm! _

XxXx

The train's railway tracks were in front of her as she waited for the next way out of Magnolia. The grief and pain from before had shifted to anger and remorse towards the guild that claimed to _protect their family. _A sour expression spread across her face as she pictured her friends. No, scratch that. Strangers.

The sound of an approaching vehicle was evident and Lucy stared with blank, brown eyes as it whizzed past and came to a stop.

Passengers stepped off as she stepped on. Finding refuge in an empty compartment, she gazed out of the window at the passing scenery. It was clearly evident that no matter how hard she would try, nothing could amount to belonging somewhere.

Her eyes dropped low and she immediately fell into a sweet dream of her _old family. _

XxXxXx

Lucy heard movement around the compartment. She listened carefully to the breathing and ruled it was a girl. Slowly, she picked her head up from the train window and looked to the person opposite her.

The girl had long midnight blue hair that become lighter as it reached the tips, too bad it was slung into a pony tail otherwise it would have looked beautiful. Her skin was a ghost white with freckles that dusted her nose and top half of her cheeks.

With a groan, Blue hair's eyes connected with Lucy's. They both had similar expressions. Regret and despair. Maybe choosing the train was a good idea. They both thought.

"I'm Lucy" The blonde introduced first, holding out her slightly tanner hand.

"Onix"

Lucy smiled as Onix copied the action, "There are only two reasons for a girl like you to look like that"

"Hm? And what are they?" Lucy asked curiously to her new friend-to-be.

"One. Boyfriend has just cheated on you" Onix started, studying the blonde's face in order to see if she was correct, "And two. Someone had just betrayed you"

Lucy cracked a small laugh, "Aren't they the same thing?"

Onix lit up at her statement and looked close to an animation, "That's what I said! You'll be surprised how many people say they aren't" She pouted, folding her arms.

Lucy had to admit. The way Onix expressed herself was cute, "So, where are you getting off?"

Lucy looked back into a pair of black eyes, "I really don't know"

Onix seemed to take her statement the exact opposite way Lucy thought she would, "Why don't you come with me? I'm getting off in two stops?"

Our favourite blonde looked shocked. She barely knew this girl, and here she was, inviting her to join her journey.

Regretfully, Lucy recalled that it had been that way with Natsu as well. A stab of depression hit her heart making her flinch. Onix saw her reaction and immediately added; "You don't have to if you don't want to! I mean I'd like to at least have one person with me. But it's okay, really. It was silly to ask"

"No, no!" Lucy replied, "I just thought of the reason why I'm here, that's all. I would love to come with you Onix"

The Bluette screamed with joy and jumped on the blonde, "Thank you!"

The two rambled on aimlessly about their previous lives and homes when they hit the crucial fact, why did they both leave?

"You first" Lucy gestured with her hand. Somewhere between JadesField and Magnolia they had ended up sitting next to each other with their luggage on the other seat.

"Well," Onix pressed her index finger to her plump, black lips "As you can see, I'm not the brightest looking girls, in choice of my hair and clothes and make up. I'm a Hex Dispeller. You give me an item and I can twist it. You give me a person, and I can kill them. My parents are in charge of DaneTimes Industries"

Lucy turned to look at her new friend, "They make jewellery right?"

Onix gave her a toothy grin, like Natsu would, "Correct! And they had a _thing _about magic. Either it was good, old fashioned healing like my mom or super strength like my dad, and since I got neither and inherited..._this..." _She spoke it as if it were a disease, "I was isolated. No one knew about me. I couldn't leave my room and when I did, I'd be punished"

Onix rolled up her black and white sleeve to show a red line that ran from her wrist to her elbow, "That I got three years ago, trying to see my baby brother for the first time" She explained.

Lucy felt tears threatening to fall and yet the girl beside her had not stopped smiling.

"Eventually, my parents went to far. They refused to acknowledge me, refused to feed me. So I left. Along with their money of course" She winked at me and pulled on the twin bracelets hanging on her hand, "Now you"

"Mine story isn't that bad" I said feeling nervous. My problem compared to hers was a tiny fleck of dust on a painting.  
"If it made you leave, it's just as bad" Onix replied.

Lucy tucked a loose strand of blonde hair out of her brown eyes, "About four days ago, I belonged to Fairy Tail"

"Their one of the best guilds in the world right?" Onix asked eagerly.  
"Yeah, I thought so as well. You see, I was lucky I got in. I had help from a boy I met a while back called Natsu and we became really close" I felt my face heating up from mentioning him.  
"You li-ke~ him" Onix teased.  
"Oh, shut up!" I replied playfully, "Anyway. You see about a year ago we rescued a girl Natsu used to be friends with Lisanna whom everyone thought was dead" Onix nodded, showing she was keeping up, "And then _it _happened. I was talking to her older sister when I heard Master Makarov yelling. Lisanna had said that I had attacked her house and killed her older brother, Elfman"

"Did you?" Onix gasped.  
"No! I still don't even know where Lisanna lives! And why would I kill one of my family members?" I asked.

The Bluette looked confused, "Then, aren't you Lisanna's sister?"

"Oh! No, everyone at Fairy Tail is a family. We're not actually related" Lucy explained smiling at her new friends confusion. Onix gave a _hm _sound and Lucy continued, "I wasn't allowed to say anything. I was held down as Makarov removed my Fairy Tail mark and I was kicked out. I went home and was evicted because I wasn't apart of their guild anymore so...here I am"

Onix gave Lucy a hug and looked her straight in the eye, "We're gonna take them down! I promise"

"Thanks" The blonde smiled before a question hit her, "Hey, what are we doing going to RavinsCreak?"

Onix stood up since the train was slowing down, meaning it was time to depart, "Oh! I didn't tell you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"I'm starting up my own guild!"

**So, whatcha think? It probably sucked a little, but hey! I had fun writing it! :D Also If you wouldn't mind sending in some OC's for Onix's Guild I'd really appreciate it.**

**Just fill it like this! **

**They all have to be girls BTW. You'll see why later.**

_**Name:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eye:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Power:**_

_**Reason for joining:**_

_**Background info:**_

_**Job: E.g Bartender, Erand runner, Food shopper, clothes shopper etc...**_

**I look forward to writing again!**

**Ja ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all sooo much for sending me your OC's, I'll try putting them all in ASAP! :D Anyway, I won't bore you. Here's Chap 2.**

_Chapter two._

The sound of the forest's floor crunched underneath Onix's black knee boots. Lucy had been given the task of watching out for enemies behind them whilst the Bluette read the map and walked forward.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asked, her feet started to drag.

Onix spun around to face her new friend, "Does it look like it?"

"No" She moaned looking at her similar black boots, "It's just that it was supposed to be a one hour walk to the house and it's ben about three"

Onix replied fast, "Look, do _you _want the map? Oh that's right! You can't read maps" Lucy had been moaning and groaning for the past half hour and it was starting to affect her.

They continued their journey when Lucy stopped and tapped Onix on the shoulder.

"D'you hear that?" She asked, her eyes turning into slits as the noises of the woodland drifted towards them. Then, a different sort of crunch echoed.

Onix pressed her back against Lucy's as they turned in a circular motion to make sure no one tricked them The crunch occurred again, again and again.

"What do you think it is?" Onix asked, her frame shaking from fear. Lucy, whom was in a similar state of panic didn't answer and instead drew one of her Gate Keys from her belt only to have it grabbed away.

"What are you doing?" She hissed towards Onix.

"If it's an animal you don't want to fight it like this" The bluette replied gripping the gold key harder than before, "Keys will always lose to wild, magically enhanced creatures" She explained.

Lucy scowled at that piece of information. No wonder she lost to that over sized freak-of-nature a year ago. She closed her eyes copying the girl pressed up against her.

Onix was the first one to open her black and gold flecked eyes and took off at a run.

"C'mon!" She yelled back to the dazed (and now sleepy) Lucy.

* * *

The two girls leaned on a tree for a break. They had lost whatever had been following them a few miles back and had decided to take a timeout.

Onix let out a sigh of relief, "Gosh! We could've been mincemeat!"

"Tell me about it" Lucy repeated the action and stretched her arms, throwing them in the air, "It was kind of fun though"

"Huh?!"

Lucy gave a smile before giggling at the fish-face she had caused Onix to form.

A leaf landed on top of her head, forcing her to look up and their eyes widen. Sleeping on the branch above them was a girl. Her hair was a deep shade of black that had been given unreal curls. Her skin was spotless which made Onix huff.

Within moments, the black haired girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing orbs of dark green. It took her a few seconds before the two people below registered in her mind.

Startled, she retracted, "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my forest!"

Lucy flinched at her raised voice, "Lucy Heartfilia and this is my friend Onix Black"

"We're on our way to RavenCreak" Onix explained earning an eyebrow raise from the other girl.  
"Well you must be idiots because you're traveling in the wrong direction"

Onix yelled a "What!?" and scrambled to find the map, she raised a hand to the back of her neck, "Woopsie-daisy! It's been upsidedown the entire time. Haha?"

Lucy face palmed then looked to the mysterious girl who had a faint smile gracing her light pink lips.

"Now, who're you?" The only blonde asked.

The girl's attention snapped back to the brown eyes that had a certain depth of depression in them, "Anya. Anya Belle"

"Well Anya, what are _you _doing here?" Onix questioned, coming out of her shame faze.

A flash of pain was evident on her face as it twisted her pretty face into one of secrets, "I live here"

Lucy pondered her explanation, knowing there was more to it than that. Giving Anya the benefit of the doubt, she accepted it...unlike Onix.

"There's got to be more than _that_"

Anya smirked, "Says the girl who can't read a map"

"She can't either!" Onix exclaimed pouting and dropping to the floor cross legged.

Our favourite blonde smiled, "Don't you get bored here? By yourself?"

Anya's eyes darkened even more, "I don't have choice!" And with that, her body disappeared in a soft light. Lucy blinked as Onix moved around the tree trying to find the missing girl.

"How'd she do that?"

* * *

They hadn't found Anya again and decided to get out of the never ending forest.

"Where do you think she went?" Lucy asked mystically, looking up at the dusk sky.

"No clue" Onix replied kicking a small pebble absentmindedly.

"You sound as if you don't care"

Onix turned to look at her friend, "If she wan't us to know, she would have told us. Simple as"

Lucy nodded at her explanation and froze when the noise from earlier came back, "Onix?"

"Yeah, I know" Her blue-haired friend backed herself up to the blonde and connected their backs.

_"Don't...move"_

_"No...shit"_

Something black and fading jumped out of the bushes beside them and began to circle around them. Onix tightened her grip on Lucy's hand. She could feel her heartbeat escalating at an unimaginable speed. What was going to happen to them? Neither of them knew how to fight this thing!

An idea swarmed into Onix's head, quickly and discretely, she slipped a hand into Lucy's Gate Key pouch and withdrew a boring, rusted bronze key. Lucy had noticed and whispered a faint, _"It's a spare. I can't call anyone with that!"_

Onix made the key's lock side face her palm and with a swift movement. Made it drive into her skin. The pain that was normal to Onix would have made Lucy scream out in pain. The blood that trickled out of Onix's body ran down the key like a snake and was slowly turning it black. The energy that pulsed from it made Onix's knees give out, aggravating the animal that was hunting them.

"Onix!" Lucy was down on her hands and knees.

"Take it and use it" Onix instructed handing the black and red item over to its true owner.  
"I can't use it. It's empty" Lucy reminded.

Onix turned her head slightly with a smile apparent, "Not any more"

Frightened, Lucy took the item and was about to call out whatever was inside when a unnerving roar come from behind them. Getting up, Onix stared in the direction of the noise. A sleek, black and green lioness stood with pride and anger, staring straight at the black shadow.

**"Move before I hurt you" **It spoke without moving it's mouth. At first Lucy marveled at the creature before thinking _Wait it talked!?_

With a shrill yelp of pain, the other animal turned and ran.

"Thanks" Onix spoke out looking at the magnificent creature.  
**"I see you've finally decided to read the map correctly" **

Lucy's eyes widened, "Anya?"

A dim light enveloped the animal, replacing it afterwards with the familiar black-haired girl they'd met before, "The one and only"

* * *

Anya was in the middle of the trio as she showed them the way out.

"So why do you two want to go to RavensCreak?" She asked keeping her walking rhythm in time with the others.

Onix smiled, "We're going to set up a guild"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. A place where freedom is given and a every one is needed"

"That's sounds nice" Anya said, her eyes misting over.

Onix looked at her, "You never answered my question properly. Why are you here?"

Anya's bangs covered her eyes as she spoke, "That's none of your business"

"Well, considering we're friends-" Lucy started.

"Who said we were friends?"

"You just saved us from some creepy shadow thing. I think that counts us as friends" Onix answered.

"Exactly!" Lucy continued, "Well, like I said. Since we'e your friends, it _is _our business"

Anya rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you want to know?"

The two girls nodded.  
"Fine. I was born out of wedlock. Both of my parents didn't want me, so on my fifth birthday...they left me here" Anya's voice was venomous, "I picked up how to survive from the animals that surrounded me on a daily basis and managed until I was eight, that was when Sir came"

"Sir?"

"He was a hunter who came here often. Anyways, he taught me what to eat, what not to eat and how to cook. He even taught me how to use my magic properly" Anya explained, a ghost of a grin on her face.

"Where's he now?" Lucy asked naively.

Anya glared, "Five feet under the ground. he died when I was fourteen thanks to those shadow creatures you just saw"

Out of the corner of her eye, Onix gazed at the girl next to her. Having to live on her own for so long reminded her of what happened to herself.

"I had a family, but they never were mine" Anya added after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too" Onix replied, giving a sad smile, "Mine were there, but not for me"

Lucy's eyes widened when the end of the forest came into view, "Guys check! We're nearly out!"

"Awesome" Onix giggled, but stopped when she saw Anya's face.

"So you're leaving too, huh?"

Slowly, Onix nodded. Anya gave a bitter laugh, "It's better to be alone you know. That way no one can hurt you"

"That's true" Lucy spoke, "Except you hurt yourself"

Onix spun around so she was in front of Anya, holding her by the shoulders, "How would you like to have a family again?"

The black-haired girl blinked, "What?"

"No parents. Just sisters..._us" _Lucy added, knowing where Onix was heading with this. Anya's eyes were becoming slightly teary.

"Anya Belle" The bluette said formally before it dissolved into a tone Lucy couldn't understand, "Would you join us and become our permanent sister?"

Tears streamed down the girl's face, her hands over her mouth. She nodded, "Please"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**

**1) I wanted to know if you wanted the Tournament to happen quickly or if you want me to postpone it for awhile as I introduce the other OC's. **

**2) How about flashes to Fairy Tail every now and again or do you only want Lucy, Onix and now Anya's journey?**

**3) Any ideas for their new guilds name?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kai-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so touched that everyone really likes my story! :D I couldn't stop smiling!**

**Anyway, here's Chap 3!**

_Chapter three._

"Are...You..._Freaking..._SERIOUS!" Anya screamed running over to Onix, trying to snatch the map from her, "This is the _second time _you've held the map upsidedown!"

"I'm sorry!" Onix yelled turning on her heel and speeding into the direction of the open beach.

Lucy sighed and knowing the other two would be chasing each other until dusk, she approached the sandy stretch and lay down to look up at the blue sky.

"Come'ere!"

"Noooo~!"

The blonde smiled despite herself. When she first left Magnolia and Fairy Tail, she'd thought her entire world would come crashing down. Once again, Lucy thanked luck and fate that she'd met up with Onix and gotten lost in the forest since they became friends with Anya.

The longer she stayed on the sandy shore, her thoughts wondered back to Fairy Tail much to her annoyance. But still, it was only natural to be curious...

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Venus was never one to eavesdrop but due to the circumstances. It was inevitable.

Her wavy, light pink hair would have usual reached the middle of her back, but since the guild was surrealy cold, she had it up in a bun underneath a polar bear themed hat.

"Thanks guys" Lisanna said to Team Natsu in the booth behind Venus.

"It was no problem Li-Li. She deserved it" Erza's voice was harsh and scared the Pinkette.

Her curious cat mode kicked in making her walk over to her role-model, Mirajane. It felt like only yesterday that she had taught her Satan-Soul Takeover. Venus took a seat and flagged down Mirajane.

"Hm? Oh hi Venus!" She smiled, drying a bear glass with suspiciously red lipstick marks on it.

"Cana?" Venus asked to which the white haired girl nodded with a permanent grin.

"What can I get you?" Mirajane questioned wiping down her bar.

"I'll have...a pint of..." Her role models eyebrows pulled up, disappearing beneath her hair line, for seven months she'd tried to get Venus to drink alcohol, "...apple juice!"

"Mou! Venus that was _mean" _

Within seconds the glass was in front of the Pinkette, "Hey Mira?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Lisanna? And where's Lucy?" It only took three minutes to know she'd asked the wrong question.

* * *

Lucy blinked. Since when had Onix and Anya stripped into their underwear and gone swimming.

"The water's perfect Lucy! Get in!" Onix yelled like a lunatic, waving her hand.

Lucy gave a small laugh before leaving her clothes beside her and running for the warm, faintly turquoise water.

Underwater, everything looked like a demon's nightmare Onix ruled. The word Demon made her plunge herself deeper into the blue depth of the ocean.

_"Demon! Go away!" _

Those were the exact words her mother said when she'd first used her power. Raising herself to the surface, Onix inhaled a breath of oxygen and dipped her head back into the water to quickly mask the fact she was crying.

A Demon's Tears. Onix mused at the fact. A demon would never cry for the things that had happened, instead it would continue on its path of self destruction. An imaginary light bulb appeared above her head as a thought struck. Flipping herself underwater she swam towards her new family.

"Guys! I just thought of a good name for our guild!"

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Venus was angry. No that was an understatement._ She was furious._

"Lucy would never do something like that!" She yelled in Makarov's office with the old man sitting on his desk next to a pile of apology letters he had written to excuse his guilds behaviour (Mainly Natsu.)

"I know it's a lot to take in. But Lisanna is the victim and we have to take her word for it" He explained looking grim.

"I thought this guild protected their family! You're all a bunch of jackasses!" Venus was normally very kind and patient but when push came to shove, her inner devil came out to play.

"I just did what I thought was right Venus"

"Well _obviously_ you are more delusional than I **_thought_**!" Venus said hotly as she folded her arms and bent over so her face was level with Makarov.

"Careful Girl, I am still your Master. You have no right to talk to me this way" He stated looking smug at this fact, as if it would make the girl in front of him stop her talking and get her to apologize.

"Oh, that's correct" Venus started, a frightening smirk rising to her face as she said the next words that made him pale.

The mark of Fairy Tail glowed as Venus made her way to the guild doors.

"Hey, Venus you look upset"

"Are you okay?"  
"What're you doing?"

These people called themselves a family and yet they threw out their own sister for something she didn't even get a chance to explain about. The smell of the surrounding alcohol made her head hurt more than previously, especially when she heard Lisanna say, _"They really are too easy to trick"_

That was the last straw, Venus kicked the Fairy Tail's door open and raised her arm to show where her mark was and how it faded back to her original skin tone.

"I QUIT!"

* * *

Lucy sneezed as they all huddled together underneath a palm tree as the stars glittered above them.

"Are you cold?" Anya asked the blonde in the middle of the trio.  
"No, I just thought someone said my name" Lucy explained snuggling closer to her new sisters. Onix had already fallen asleep and was snoring lightly as the waves rolled in, just missing her toes. Lucy and Anya had both concluded that the Bluette was a foreigner which would explain her differently shaped eyes.

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" Anya's voice sounded calm and peaceful.

"I don't know. They kicked me out without giving me a chance to explain. So, I doubt I would" Lucy replied taking a deep breathe. Slowly, the sound of someone crying flew to their ears making Onix wake up.

* * *

Fina cried into her palms as the noises of the sea flooded her mind. The feeling of her parents betrayal was too much to bare as she released her face so that the dark sky could be seen. What would she do? After what had happened, the thought of going back sickened her to the core.

"I think it came from over here" She heard the sound of three people moving towards where she hid, in the cluster of Palm trees. With frightened, bright, leaf green eyes, she stared at the girls whom emerged beside her as shocked as she was.

"Go away" She managed to mumble, keeping whatever pinch of pride she had left.

"Now that we've found you, it's kind of impossible to leave you" The Bluette explained holding out a slender, pale hand. Fina looked at her skeptically before grabbing it and being hoisted onto her feet.

"I'm Onix by the way, and this is Lucy and that's Anya"

Fina looked around at the surrounding figures. Her Nobel aura was beginning to come back, she could tell from the others faces. Dusting off her pastel pink, lolita dress she began walking towards the road that separated the beach from the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anya asked stubbornly, folding her arms over her impressive chest that was on par with Lucy as well as Onix.

"Home. To sort some things out" And she was consumed by the darkness.

"What do we do Lucy?" Onix asked, her voice still horse from her nap.  
"Follow her, duh" Anya replied instead since Lucy was already chasing after the pink haired girl. **(It's Fina by the way)**

They hid in the shadows along the beach as the trailed the strange girl. A few minutes of dashing and crawling, they saw the Pinkette arrive at the doors of what looked similar to a palace. With a gaping mouth Anya hissed, _"That's what I missed out on living in?" _

"Only if you were rich" Lucy whispered back, not removing her eyes from the shaking girl. Something was wrong. This was her home wan't it? Why did it scare her to such an extent? They soon found out. Three men came out of the double door entrance and seized her, throwing a slap towards her cheek.

Unable to take it any longer, Lucy practically _jumped _out of their hiding spot and ran over to defend the Pink haired girl.

"Get your hands _off of her_!"

Anya and Onix soon followed their blonde friend who looked ready to explode from anger, "Yeah!"

The men who seemed to be guards threw the girl to the floor and began their path towards the trio.

"Seems as if the slave brought company" One of them spat. No, seriously spat, like on the floor.

Anya was the first to attack her enemy, choosing to go with Mr. Spits-a-lot. Onix went for the middle man whilst Lucy took the leftover.

* * *

**Anya's Fight (You can skip it if you want)**

Anya swung her leg that instantly connected with her enemies ribs. He stumbled backwards which allowed her to transform into the black and green lioness she'd used two days before when protecting her friends. No _way _was she going to lose to a scumbag like this! With that thought, Anya trapped her..._prey_ underneath her and bit into his shoulder.

He gasped from the pain but still had enough energy to toss Anya to the side.

"That was a dirty trick"

**"It worked didn't it?" **She jumped and tackled him back to the ground and bit the other shoulder. Anya didn't take pride in how she fought, but it worked and that was all that mattered. Getting up she turned human again and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her ankle.

Twisting, she lost the fingers but felt the mark they left behind and swung her leg repeatedly into the man's stomach hoping to render him unconscious.

* * *

**Onix+Lucy's Fight (They're connected for a reason)**

Onix threw a punch that connected to her opponents neck, sending him head first into the sand. Glancing quickly at Anya and Lucy she figured they didn't need help..._especially_ Anya. Onix straddled the man below her and brought her hands to his bruised neck.

She whispered, "Morietur" Before his heart stopped beating. Permanently. The guilt didn't reach Onix the same way it would for normal people, but that was the thing. She was _made _to do this. Getting up she ran to assist the struggling Lucy.

"Lucy! Use the key!" Onix yelled.

And that was when everything around them turned black.

"Gate of Demons! I open thee!"

They heard her voice, but didn't find her. Faint lines of red would flash past your vision but disappear in a matter of seconds. Unnerved, Onix made her way to where she guess Lucy was.

Suddenly, the world went back to normal with a pale Lucy and a man bleeding, face down in the sand. Onix shook the image aside and ran for the girl unconscious by the palm trees.

* * *

"What. Was. That?" Lucy gasped as they ran from the magnificent building and two dead bodies with an unconscious one.

"I told you I cursed things!" Onix replied as a wooden, grandfather clock that talked ran behind them with the mysterious girl inside, "I gave you a cursed constellation in that key. It'll protect you when you want it"

Making their way into the vast forest they stopped underneath a willow tree that's branches dipped low enough to cover their sweaty bodies.

"You could have told me that before!" Lucy yelled.  
Onix looked at her, "I'm sorry, it was meant to protect you in the best way possible. I didn't know it'd do..._that" _

Anya shuffled uncomfortably beside them and moved towards the girl with pink hair whose eyes fluttered open.

"Okay, this time you _can't _run away" Anya stated, "Who are you and what's your deal?"

* * *

**Okay! Here are some name ideas for their Guild. We'll take a vote ok?**

**1) Demon Tears.**

**2) Black Rose.**

**3)Lilith's Children.**

**4)Devil's Children.**

**5)Lucifer's Angels/Demons.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four._

* * *

Fina folded her hands over her lap, trying to look as if she wasn't threatened by the question.

"I don't have to tell you" She spoke calmly. Hoping that her voice didn't waver.

"Well, we did just save your butt, so you owe us" The Bluette responded cracking her neck which sent shivers down the Pinkette's back.

Lucy spotted the slight increase in the girls breathing, which signaled either distress or fatigue. And since, her key had carried the girl, she guess the former.

"We just want to know if we can help" Lucy explained holding out her hand to Fina.

Taking a chance, the Pinkette focused on her bare feet and curled her legs up to her chest, "My name is Fina Hanabusa. I used to live there," She explained pointing to the palace-like building once more, "My life was like any other normal Noble" Lucy and Onix nodded, whilst Anya commented.

"Seriously? I'm the only not-noble person here?"

Lucy covered the black-haired girls mouth before motioning for Fina to continue.

"I always had a fascination with the village a few miles down and every night I would sneak out. I have the Split-Personality Ability and used it to get around" She turned to Anya, "A split personality means that you have two consciences"

"I know what it means!"

Fina raised an eyebrow, "Just checking. Tonight was like all other nights, I snuck out using my _Imp _personality and traveled through the city, but that's when I saw them..." She trailed off, her fingernails had began digging into her legs.

"It will make you feel better if you share your pain with others. Trust me" Anya said remembering how much weight had been lifted off of her shoulders when she'd told Lucy and Onix about her past. They'd accepted her and even allowed her to tag along. That was a treasure in itself.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Anya smiled comfortingly.

Taking a deep breath, Fina continued her story, "My parents. They were taking the children who had no home and were using them as slaves. I never knew they had a Slave Trade, so at first I thought they were just giving them a place to live...but I was wrong"

Something cracked in her voice, making Onix put an arm around her shoulder.

"I-I didn't know" She sobbed, "I ran out to the beach where you all found me and decided to go back to ask them to stop, but..."

The tears where falling at a slow rate, showing how much she _hated _crying in front of others. She was a _noble _for Christs sake! And nobles didn't bother others like this. But, no matter how Fina tried to tell herself to run, she couldn't find the energy to leave. Mainly because she didn't want to.

"Shhh" Lucy soothed rubbing her back in a circular motion, "We're here. They can't touch you"

Fina began to recompose herself with the drops of water still sliding down her face, "I didn't know they'd try to kill me"

Onix lifted her hand and placed it on the Pinkette's face, wiping a tear away, "If they even try, I'm gonna make their insides become their outsides"

A shaky laugh escaped the girls pink lips, "Thanks"

"So what are you gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm...going to become stronger so I can stop them"

Onix's face brightened slightly, "Do you want to join our guild?"

* * *

XxXxXx

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

The guild had gone quiet as Venus left, forcing the door close. Natsu and Gray had been in the middle of a fight, but froze halfway through, with Gray gripping Natsu's vest.

Erza was just as shocked as everyone else. No one had ever left Fairy Tail willingly, so it was a first the words _I quit _had resonated throughout the room.

Lisanna and her older sister had stopped working behind the bar. You could see Mirajane half wanted to cry and half wanted to find out what made her leave. But it was as if winter had come early as every bit of life had drained from the guild.

Venus. Was that her real personality? A loud and angry child? No, it wasn't possible, was it?

"My children" Master Makarov was standing on the upstairs railing, "I am sorry to say, that our sister Venus had left"

"No shit" Juvia mumbled uncharacteristically.

"She has decided to follow in...Lucy's footsteps" The guild gasped and froze even more. Gray had to put on a pair of pants, "She seems to believe that Lucy is innocent" And that was the last thing he said before disappearing into his office once more. Leaving Fairy Tail in a wave of shock.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Wahooo!" Onix shouted like a little girl. Already they had four members in their guild. Fina had a faint blush dusting her perfectly peach face. Swiftly, she had put up her parasol ad let it block her from the suns hot rays as the others already had a layer of sweat sticking to them, each for a different.

Lucy had tied her shoulder length, blonde hair up into a bun with a strand escaping on either side, much to her annoyance, whilst Anya had merely clipped it all up.

Onix on the other hand...had used the water to slick it up and layer it on top of each other giving her a very _mature _look.

"Where are we going?" Fina questioned curiously. She had ben quiet most of the walk and the hot sun was starting to heat up the sand, making it burn her feet.

"Anyway where there is food" Anya nodded with her hand on her chin in a very animated way. Lucy spotted their new friends bare feet and stopped walking. Without a word she stripped off her boots and handed them to the girl.

"Here. Your feet must be dying"

"But, what about you?"

Lucy smiled before holding her foot up to show bear socks, "I'll be fine" Hastily, Fina pulled on the shoes and walked beside Lucy, feeling more comfortable around the blonde.

"So, Fina..." Anya started, trying to think up a topic.  
"Please don't call me that"

Onix raised her eyebrow, "Why not?"

Fina looked to the side clutching her parasol's handle tighter, "It brings up to any memories"

Lucy nodded as if it finally made sense, "How about a nickname instead?"

Fina's eyes widened, she'd never had a nickname before.

"I vote Fifi" Anya declared, her arm linked with the Bluette.

"Oh, god no"

"Psh! Well sorry princess"

"Princess...I like it" Fina admitted, letting a small smile befall her which amplified her beauty. Onix noticed and immediately stated, "You're cuter when you smile"

"Thank you" Princess said, her blush from before dominating her face.

"Well, Princess. Where did you say this town was again?" Lucy asked, her arm's were looped with Onix's and their new friend.

After surviving the heat, they entered a rather lively town with children running in the streets and people preforming.

"I like this place" Onix stated, her face pulsing with life. Within minutes they had seated themselves in a cafe where Lucy and Co ordered.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Memory sat in the corner of the cafe. Her maroon hair was suffocating her but she didn't dare remove the canary yellow bow that she'd placed in it.

Across from her, she heard the chatting of a foursome of girls. One was normally blonde whilst the others had unusual hair colours. Black, Blue and Pink. Odd, she thought.

The water felt smooth as it quenched her throat and drowned the bits of beach sand stuck there. Placing the glass on the table, she looked at the mission she had to conduct.

Anger coursed through her when she noticed the town's guild's name. It was _their _fault her parents, along with friends were dead. Without a second thought, she slammed the now empty glass on the table and stood up to leave.

At least that was plan.

* * *

XxXxXxX

* * *

Out of the corner of Princess' leaf green eyes, she caught a girl with maroon hair being stopped at the door from leaving. Excusing herself, faking about wanting to go to the bathroom, she stealthily crept up towards the two people arguing.

"It was just a glass of water!" The girl yelled. She couldn't have been older than 14, judging by her body shape and face.

"True, but you still have to pay the price. Do you know how hard it was to get that water?" The man in black asked.

"You live next to a freaking ocean!"

The man's face pinched into an angry snarl. He grabbed the girls wrist and brought her closer to him, her face was twisted in pain from how much it hurt.

Princess leaned in closer to hear what he said, "If you don't have the money. Then maybe you could pay with your body"

That was it. Not wasting a second, the Pinkette walked up so that both of their eyes wound of on her frame.  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, lacing her voice with authority like a spider.

"Ms. Hanabusa" The man squeaked letting his grip loosen, "This girl refuses to pay for her meal and was about to leave" She cringed from the use of her last name.

Princess strode over to them and slapped his hand off of the girls, before putting her behind her back, "I think you must be mistaken"  
"Pardon?"

"You heard me. This young girl was about to join our table and I requested that she bring me a blue parasol" Lying was easy to do. She'd gathered that after watching her parents for the 19 years of her life.

"I-I-" The man stuttered feeling as though he would be ripped to pieces from the glare he was receiving.

"I expect that because of your pho-pah, our meal will be free. Come dear, let's go back to our table. You can forget about my parasol"

After turning around with the 14 year olds arm in hers, she let out a small giggle.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Lucy focused on the returning figure of her friend, only to see her accompanying a younger girl.

"Who's this?" Anya asked pointing to the younger one.

"No clue" Princess replied, motioning the girl to sit next to at the six person table.

Onix being Onix decided it would be good idea to speak up, "She looks like a Jane doesn't she?"

"How can someone _'look like a Jane'?" _Lucy questioned.

Onix simply shrugged, "You either got it, or you don't"

"Memory" The maroon haired girl said embarrassed at the people surrounding her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anya stared into the orbs of cornflower blue that looked into hers.

"My name. It's Memory. Memory Utal"

"I told you she looked like a Memory" Onix said proudly, ignoring the looks of exasperation with a hint of amusement.

"Well, Memory. What are you doing here by your self?" Princess responded, she always loved girls who were younger than her. It made her feel like a big sister.

"I'm on business" She fished out a piece of paper that had the words **WANTED **written at the top. It was only then did the faces look familiar.

Memory's eyes widened along with everybody else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Onix? Lucy? Why are your faces on this wanted poster?"

* * *

XxXx

* * *

_**ATTENTION ALL!**_

**I can't accept anymore OC's. Gomen! Don't hate me! I'm really happy people sen them in though. I was really touched.**

**If you already have a OC sent in, it's okay and I would like to know how you want them to be introduced into the story.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite Guild Name. It's a tie between;**

**Demon Tears.**

**Black Rose.**

**Lucifers Angels.**

**4) Thanks again for reading. Next Chap will be up shortly! :D**

**-Kai-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The vote is still on, it's just that I like writing chapters!**

**-Kai-chan**

_Chapter five._

Lucy and Onix stared at the flimsy piece of paper.

"I have no clue" Onix replied, satisfied with her answer.

Memory could be read like an open book. Half of her wanted to turn them both in whilst the other half didn't, "By any chance did you piss off a guild balled Sabertooth?"

Lucy remembered Natsu complaining about two Dragon Slayers that belonged there previously, before she was kicked out of course.

The girl's faces all darkened when the guild name was spoken.

"Who's Sabertooth?"

"Do you know _anything?" _Anya asked, it wasn't meant as an insult but to the onlookers it transmitted as one. She'd never talked to other girls before so her social skills needed a bit of polishing.

Onix, knowing fully well it wasn't meant cruelly merely smiled her toothy grin, "Of course not!"

Lucy sighed/laughed. "They're a seriously messed up guild Onix"

"Oh~"

Memory, still sitting next to Princess, decided to cut into the conversation, "Now what?"

"'Now, what?' What?" Onix questioned, confusing herself which made her draw imaginary words and boxes in the air to understand her own question.

"What are you two going to do?" The maroon haired girl cleared up amused by Onix's childlike nature.

"Ignore them. We haven't done anything wrong to them so it makes no difference to us"

...

Princess had taken it upon herself to take up the 'Older sister' responsibility since she was older than Anya by five months. Memory had asked to tag along since she had nothing better to do that day anyway, now that her prey had just proved themselves to be a good, kind-hearted blonde and an idiotic bluette.

The streets were being sprayed repeatedly with salty water from the ocean a few feet away from the town, to keep the heat down. Lucy was still in her socks but didn't mind the damp feeling that sprung up.

.

First, Princess had dragged them into a clothing shop.

Second, Anya had dragged them to a shoe parlour.

Third, Onix marched them into a jewellery shop.

And Fourth, Lucy decided on visiting a Magic Shop.

* * *

"No...more..." Memory gasped, sitting on a park bench as the others ran off to get ice-creams whilst dumped their full shopping bags next to the maroon haired girl.

What made them think she wouldn't steal them? How could they think she wouldn't take off? Question after question rolled into the 14 year olds mind, resulting in a migraine.

She was brought out of daze when the four figures of well-shaped girls came into view.

_"See! _I _told you _she wouldn't ditch us!" Onix said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Lucy smiled before handing a chocolate ice-cream cone out to Memory.

"Uh, thanks"

The girls all took a seat either on the grass next to the bench, or on it.

"So, Memory. You've heard about our lives, what about you?" Princess asked, turning in to get a better view of the girl beside her. She stiffened, why did she have to tell? She didn't want to remember something like that, and yet Memory opened her mouth to start. Something about these girls made her feel safe and warm.

"What do you want to know?"

"Your name. Why Memory?" Lucy offered licking the top off of her mint ice-cream.

Taking a deep breath, she began to recall the memories that forever plagued her mind, "My parents were both Memory-Make mages **(A/N Try saying that really fast!) **and when they had me, it was only natural I'd inherit the same power. They called me Memory after it" With a grim smile she returned to eating the treat in front of her.

"Next question. Why are you alone right now?" Anya supplied eyeing her chocolate ice-cream with suspicion. What? She'd never had ice-cream before!

The images of flames crossed the girls blue eyes, "My parents retired when I was born so I'd have a normal childhood. Everyday they stayed at home when I went off to school. It was always the same. Breakfast, school, lunch, practice, bed.

Until Sabertooth Mages came and killed everyone. I was lucky because I had wanted to play hide and seek in the fields just out of town, along with my classmates.

When we came back, everything was a sea of fire. Blood was the first thing I saw"

Princess' arm had snuck around her back, pulling her in for a hug.

"Shh...it's okay to cry" She repeated the same line Lucy had said to her when they'd opened her heart. And as expected, trails of water had began running down Memory's face.

Hiccups disturbed her speech as she continued, "I-I t-trav-velled across Fiore t-trying t-to train my-myself. I-I took jo-jobs when I was l-low on mon-ney"

"Why? Why didn't you just go to a foster home?" Lucy asked her eyes wide. She stood up off of the grass and kneeling down in front of the crying child, she cupped her face in an older sister fashion.

"I-I want t-to bec-c-come strong enough to k-kill them"

Onix's eyes were blank as she stared down at the girl. For once her expression was unreadable as her pale hand reached out and froze in front of her face.

"Memory. You seek revenge and to avenge, with your blessing, I would like to help you under one condition" The Bluette's voice was steady and strangely powerful.

The maroon haired girl only redirected her eyes, positioning them on the completely different girl she'd seen at lunch.

Memory nodded.

"Will you join our guild and become our sister?" And with a smile, everyone else joined in.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way Anya?" Lucy asked as she walked beside her with the others in a group behind them.

"Of course! I mean, I can't be any worse than _Onix_" Was the reply she received from the black-haired girl with the coffee stained map. No matter _who _lead the group of now five, they always traveled through the forest!

The clearing they passed twice before was coming up and Lucy sped ahead to look up at the morning sun. Last night they'd all slept in a single hotel room with a double bed. It had been an _interesting _night to say the least.

Five girls sleeping in the same bed was something most people didn't do just on principal but they'd all found the experience quite enjoyable, gossiping till god-knows when and just talking about past boys.

Lucy took a deep breath and stared up at the pink and purple sky when she heard the sound of tinkling bells.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Karuki couldn't remember the last time she had been seperated from Rosario and now that they were, she felt slightly hallow. Without people beside her to keep her from falling, she was nothing more than a speck of dust on the chessboard, that was life.

The lake the had emerged herself in was cold but seemed to comfort her the same way it would have if it were warm.

Humming, she splashed the water onto her porcelain skin and drenched her brown hair that she'd decorated with black highlights.

Being near water set her at peace, after all, she _was _a Water Fairy Slayer. Rustling from the bushes behind from the north was heard, as a familiar form charge over to her and dived into the lake. The feelings of not being needed were still there, but had dissolved like the black sky above, without realizing it, time had flown and it was already dawn.

"Rosie!" The brunette shouted to the (now swimming) blonde, Lightning Fairy Slayer.

"What Ruki?" She replied popping her head above the frigid water. The two girls had been together since the tender age of six after their masters had both trained them at the same location.

And as it should be, the girls grew to be very compassionate about the other, resulting in them sticking to each other like glue once their Fairies disappeared.

Rosario (Rosie) pulled herself out of the ice bath and dumped the, now soaked, side bag that held their necessities for the next week. She strolled over to the tree that held their clothes and picked up her own and began dressing as Karuki (Ruki) copied. One week ago, Rosie had been accused of trying to murder her Guild's Master at Blue Pegasus and was thrown out whilst Ruki followed, choosing her best friend over the others.

The sound of feet where approaching them.

"I think it came from this...way" Another blonde entered the scene with four other girls behind her. Her voice had trailed off since it wasn't everyday you saw two people with wings.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I update about 1-3 times a day!**

**The vote is still on! You have until the next chapter to cast your vote on the guild!**

**Tied for first place are Lucifer's Angels and Demon Tears!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Vote is officially CLOSED!**

**1****st**** place goes to...Demon Tears!**

**2****nd**** place is a tie between Lucifer's Angels and Black Rose!**

**Thank you for the support guys! :D**

* * *

_Chapter six._

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

"What are those?" Lucy asked stupidly pointing her index finger towards the two girls. The unnamed blonde and brunette merely furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The girl with (close to) gold wings replied, her hair was bound with a rose headband.

"You have..._wings" _Anya explained in complete awe. The pair of wings were like a butterflies except had stylish holes at the top and bottom, each giving off a soft light.

"Well yeah! Don't you?" The brunette questioned.

.

_"No~!" _They chorused whilst the blonde with the hairband face-palmed.

"We're sorry. She's a little...um..._dumb" _Rosie said, "But she has good intentions"

Onix smiled before thinking it would be a brilliant idea to introduce everyone.

"Hi! My name's Onix, and this is Anya, Princess, Memory and Lucy"

The quintet gave a bow. (Quintet = group of five people)

Ruki cocked her head and pursed her lips before deciding on letting them know their names.

"This is Rosario, but call her Rosie and I'm Karuki. Ruki for short"

Lucy gave a flash of teeth which should have gotten her an Oscar Award, "Well then Ruki, Rosie. What're you two doing out here?" The duo looked at their feet and twirled a strand of wet hair nervously.  
"Have you heard of Blue Pegasus?" Rosie asked bitterly, gripping her elbow and gazing out into the cluster of trees.

"I think so" The Bluette answered for the quintet.

"We both belonged to them about a week ago and then, Rosie was thrown out for supposedly trying to kill a member"

Onix smirked, "Sound familiar anyone?" Lucy's face was darkened and had turned into a gruesome emotion that scared Memory.

"Ruki, knowing I didn't do it, came after me"

Our favourite blonde walked forward, crushing a twig in the process, and held out her hand that had a charm bracelet with an assortment of circular gems identical to what the rest of the group had.

"Did you do it?" Onix questioned, her voice light and feathery.

"No!" Rosie answered, "They didn't even hear me out! I would never..." Her tone dissolved into a fizzle of sobbing hiccups.

Ruki drew her friend into her still soaked arms and patted her back in a round motion.

"Do you want to prove your innocent?" Lucy asked cocking her head, "Or do you want to get even?"

Ruki and Rosie's shocked faces flipped around, "I don't know"

"We can help" Memory chimed in. Anya stepped up with her arms crossed, "On one condition"

"What?"

"Will you join our guild and become our sister?" Princess finished with a radiating smile.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

Natsu could only sit there. Mira and Gajeel were having an argument again about what tasted better. Metal vs Strawberries.

It had been three days since Venus had left and two weeks since Lucy had and it was beginning to bug him. They had only gotten Lisanna's side of the story and never received Lucy's as to why she killed Elfman.

The feeling knawed at his stomach which he'd passed off as hunger earlier in the fourteen days. It now had registered in his mind as to what this feeling was, making him relentlessly going around acting like Sherlock Holmes trying to find evidence that Lucy was indeed the criminal. Yet so far he'd found nothing.

The white-haired sisters were behind the bar as always and taken to adding a pinch of vodka into every drink they served as a futile attempt to turn Fairy Tail back into what it was before. It had worked in a way but had never restored them to their former glory. People smiled and acted like they would normally but what had really gotten to everyone was Master Makarov hiding away in his office.

"Oi! Flamebrain" Gray's voice cracked the ice over Natsu's head. No, I'm serious, a block of ice.

"What Ice Princess?"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it!"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Ne, Lucy?" Onix asked the blonde beside her as the new girls got to know the guild so far.

"Hm?"

"Where do you think they hide their wings?" The Bluette tipped her head slightly to signal who she was talking about. Ruki and Rosie had opened up easily and were more than willing to share their life stories.

"I really don't know" Lucy stated a look of amused confusion crossed her face. It was a trademark of hers.

"Do you think they stuff them into their skirts?" Onix suggested pointing towards Ruki. She pointed discretely at the white and red skull skirts they wore, just in reverse to each other.

"I don't think that's possible Onix" Lucy sweat-dropped laughing slightly.

"Well where do you think their wings go?"

The Celestial mage pressed a finger to her chin, "Maybe they just..._disappear" _

"Psh! Now _that's _impossible"

"Wait... Did you hear that?"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Eden and Iris stood in front of the Sabertooth guild. Never again would they come back to this place. It was were souls and the hope in people came to die, and they were mainly murdered by the members.

The comments came like a wave of knives as their past guild roared insults, but what hurt Iris the most was that Minerva hadn't even come to say goodbye. She blindly resisted the tears that tried to spring free and tear her apart but being told they made people weak, Iris hid them behind her dark purple eyes.

Eden grabbed her hand and marched them away, the longer she stayed with the person who killed her dragon the more chain she'd rip his head off of his shoulders. The pain increased ten-fold as the chants faded away into nothing.

Eden's loose gold hair reached the middle of her back and swung in the wind as Iris' glossy black hair copied the exact movement.

.

The forest that seperated their town from eight others and two train stations was where they had decided on fleeing. Finally, the mark on their shoulders had disappeared. No more. They were no longer going to harm others, that was their new life's resolution.

The trees whispered secrets that had failed to reach the two girls ears. Their feet pounded on the muddy ground, which resonated a strange slapping sound that only made them run faster. For all they knew, the entire guild was behind them, ready to attack.

Brushing tree branches out of their way, failing half of the time from the rush, they came to what resembled a fork in the road.

It was a square, bare of anything with pathways leading from each corner to another tree shadowed area.

Wait, why wasn't there any sound besides their heartbeats?

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Lucy and the gang had split up in to groups of twos and her being late in saying _"Not it!" _She was tasked in going alone. The wind in the trees made a soft, musical almost sound leaving her breathless, focusing on the noise she'd heard earlier of slapping, she took off at a fast pace.

Pulling back the tree branches, she noticed the stony path that wound through the oncoming leafy giants. The clicking of her boots echoed off of the bark as the voices grew louder until it was evident it was a fight.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Onix and Memory stood side by side as they came to the end of the stony pathway they'd found, so far it had led them across a squirrel, a spider and a half-eaten apple. The clashing of metal and magic resonated towards their ears making Onix put Memory behind her.

"Stay back and stay hidden" She warned chasing the voices plaguing her mind. Drawing away the last stick of wood in her face, breaking it in the motion, she came across a stone square that held two unfamiliar girls and what seemed like an entire guild.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you want too or have a suggestion for the future chapters! **

**Bye!**

**-Kai-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven._

Onix stared through the cluster of people and spotted Lucy on the other side, looking as frightened as she felt. The bluette pasted herself by the tree to hear the conversation.

"No one leaves Sabertooth that easily" A man snarled, his yellow teeth were bared which made Lucy refrain from running over with Aquarius just to brush them.

"It looks like we just did" The unnamed blonde replied coolly making the surround-ers eyes widened.

"Eden. Let's just go" The girl with black hair pleaded, her red, bottom lip had been bitten previously making them even redder.

Huh. So the blondie was called Eden?

_Wait._..."Minerva?"

Immediately she regretted speaking up.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Lucy watched in horror as every eye on the square turned to look at Onix. The black haired girl's arms which were holding her friend back relaxed, almost as if she knew something was about to happen.

Since she wasn't a fan of wasting time, Lucy sprinted out into the open with her keys at the ready. She glided in front, seperating the two parties.

"I think it's a little unfair to go two on however-many you guys are" She announced a threatening smile playing on her lips.

"Make that four" Onix added stepping in to join.

They heard bush's rustling and snuck a glance to the two paths behind them, "What about eight?" As their forming guild appeared, each wearing an amazing set of smug smirks.

"You know, we'd suggest ten, but that'd be too unfair" Memory chirped as she leaned on the tree Onix had told her to hide by.

The man who had snarled, just growled before dispatching his minions and ordering them to return to their base.

.

The bluette walked towards the center of the four-sided stone and tripped over...well..._air. _

Lucy gave a sympathetic smile before turning her gaze, "Why are you being chased by them?"

"We don't have to tell you!" Iris yelled back venomously.

"Actually, I think you owe me an explanation as to why you look suspiciously like Minerva, _and not to mention_ give off a similar aura as her" Onix stated crossing her arms over her black t-shirt with a white skull.

"How do you-?"

"I'm waiting" She added, tapping her foot to an invisible rhythm. Princess stared at the normally bubbly girl that had changed into an old woman! (Mentally!)

"Onix. At least let them compose themselves" Ruki said in a scolding tone.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"You first Miss Minerva.2" The bluette ordered as they all took a seat under (and on for Anya) a tree a few miles away from the previous scenery.

Iris huffed, but obediently started talking. Anyone who knew Minerva and her aura was someone _not _to be reckoned with, "My name is Iris Kuragari. My parents were Nobles"

Anya let out an annoyed scream, "Seriously! One non-noble person! That's all I ask for!"

Memory was about to say she wasn't a noble but decided against it.

"The reason why I look and have the same..._feeling _as Minerva is because she found me as a child once I'd runaway from home. She taught me War God magic and became the mom I always wanted" A fading smile formed on her face but as she continued it was replaced by her facade of ice, "We went to Sabertooth and I grew up around violent people and believed for four years that was all that mattered. Being the best. So I killed innocent persons for jobs and that's when I became friends with Eden"

The golden-blonde gave a soft grin and took over, "Eden Cross. I used to live in Rosemary village happily, but when the Slave Traders came they took nearly everyone"

Princess froze, "What was the traders company name?"

"I think it was Hanabusa"

Princess covered her face with her hands and rocked herself back and forth, letting gasps escape, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry"

"Why? It wasn't your fault" Eden stated giving the pinkette a strange look.

Shaking from sobs, she managed to squeak, "It was my parents"

**(A/N: If you aren't following. Princess' real name is Fina Hanabusa. Her parents were Slave Traders and used their last name as the company name! :P)**

"You shouldn't have to take the blame for others. You obviously left since you're here right now" The blonde had her arms folded whilst she looked at the now, re-emerging Princess.

"Still-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! That's like me saying I was sorry for stepping on a worm. I didn't know it was there" Eden explained. Onix smiled to herself, this girl was beginning to grow on her. Lucy motioned for her to continue her story.

"Uh...What next...Right, after I came out of my hiding place, I saw that everyone was dead. I ran and hid in the woods by my village and found Weisslogia and another boy. They took me in and helped me, even trained me. But...One day I went out to collect firewood and when I came back, Weisslogia was dead"

Iris looked sullen as her friend talked, she'd heard this story only once after they'd been drawn together by fate.

"How did he die?" Lucy asked gently, trying not to upset the blonde which didn't work.

"The boy I trained with killed him. He said it was to become stronger" Her tone was bitter and the feelings of revenge could almost be seen radiating off of her.

.

"Why did you leave Sabertooth then?" Rosie questioned, slightly interested as to why and how these girl left their home.

Iris and Eden glanced at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation before the black-haired girl answered, "I wanted a new beginning, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. And that boy who killed Weisslogia arrived, so we both got up and left"

"So...I other words, you both want to start anew" Memory simplified. The group had created a circle around the duo whom would soon make a deal they'd never regret.  
"I propose that instead of hiding out and not doing anything productive...You join our guild" Onix said seriously, her face was blank which appealed to Eden. This blue-haired girl was like a switch, either she turned off the light bulb or turned it on.

Iris' eyes opened in shock, "Where is the guild?"

"Down in RavensCreak" Ruki and Rosie replied together, "Right?"

"Yeah" Princess answered smiling.

Eden pondered their offer for a while, they would be far enough from Sabertooth to start a new life _without _her fathers killer, but if there was one thing she'd learned from her time there, it was that nothing ever comes free.

"What do you want in return?" It came out as a whisper which made Onix's switch flash back to Bright Mode. Grinning foolishly, surprising Iris, she relied in a bubbly voice whilst holding out her hand with a bracelet like Lucy's and the others.

"Become our sister silly!"

And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is how Nine of the Eleven Demon Children were found.

* * *

**You'll understand what I mean about Demon Children later on in the story, don't worry! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**-Kai-chan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Thank you for reading and sticking up with me for this long. Now **_**this **_**is when things start to happen!**

* * *

_Chapter eight._

It had taken two more days, three train rides because of Lucy getting off at the wrong stop, and nine hours to find the building.

_**Finally, they were there.**_

Onix couldn't help but smile at her new families faces. Their jaws had dropped at the sight. The guild had three floors made entirely of what looked like Mirror Glass **(Mirror glass is a magical item. It absorbs magic attacks turned against it and transfers it to the owners magical gauge)** It had a shimmer of black that stained the glass making it give off a kind of scary but mystical presence. Eden and Iris were the last to go inside and marvel at the interior design.

The giant room (Fairy Tail size) had red and gold wallpaper which reminded the girls of blood. They noticed in the far wall, a railing with doors a few steps behind. Guessing, Memory made an assumption that they were rooms they'd never use.

"This...is...amazing" Lucy breathed.

"Thanks!" Onix beamed, "I picked it out myself!"  
"How'd you pay for it?" Anya asked.

The Bluette merely grinned, "Horrible parents have to be used for something"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

It turned out that there was a door behind the bar, leading into a platinum kitchen. Anya and Princess' eyes widened with delight as they spun each other around in a circle, telling the girls to carry on without them as they ran out to get groceries.

Giggling, Onix led them to the circular stairway that the guild members would use to go to their bedrooms on the third floor.

"Wait. We get to live here?" Ruki asked, a smile threatening to over power her.

"Duh!" The Bluette replied happily, "We're all sisters! It would be weird not being together" And ended her sentence with a pout of her midnight red lips.

Rosie and Ruki clasped hands and squealed as they chased down the hallway that had no windows and red paint with a wooden border. There were doors on both sides.

"Onix?" Memory's voice sliced through her thoughts.

"Yip?"

"Do we get roommates?"

Onix pressed a black-fingered hand to her chin before nodding. "If you want, but they have to be the same age as you first"

The second floor took some time to go to. Eden and Iris were the first to locate the stairway. It was one of those, walk up halfway and then the stairs changed their position by 90 degrees. It turned out to be another hallway. Only on the left side were there doors, as they walked down it, Rosie saw that instead of a wall on the right side, there was only a low, metal railing that prevented them from falling. As Memory suspected, it looked out onto the tavern part of the guild.

_God it was cool!_

"What's this floor used for?" Iris asked as she witnessed Princess and Anya returning with their arms full of shopping bags.

Onix gave off a slight malicious aura that flooded the guild, "I'll tell you after wards" She trailed her pale fingers across the metal side and opened the first door and shushed them inside.

Rosie's eyes sparkled with delight at what she saw. Of course the room was empty, apart from key items that told the group everything they needed to know about what it was.

The walls were a faint pink with white tiled floors.

"Oh...My...Freaking...GOD!" The girl screamed, holding her cheeks to try calm herself down.

"I thought you might like it. Though it isn't filled with anything yet" Onix said thoughtfully. Two of the walls were lined with shelves for what appeared to be shoes. And by lined, I mean took up every available place. The rest of the area had rails stringing from the walls where clothing would be hung. But what really shocked the girls, was the circular podium in the center and the full body mirror next to it.

Onix smiled and had to pry Rosie from the podium to get them to the next rooms.

* * *

...

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop as they all sat down. Everyone's either ached from the smiling they'd done or their throats hurt from screaming out in delight (Rosie, Princess and Iris). Ruki munched down on the cakes that Princess and Anya had baked. It turned out they had a way with food.

Fairy Tail didn't have _anything _on this guild, Lucy had decided after they'd seen _almos_t every room.

One the second floor was;

A Make up room.

A Clothes room.

A Weapons room.

A Music room.

Heck! They even had a basement! It was used as a luxurious traditional Japanese Bathroom.

"So..." Anya started, a sudden questioned entering her mind, "What's our guilds name?"

Onix's black eyes flicked up from her chocolate cake she was eating herself (Glutton) and spoke with an even voice, "Considering re-telling each of our life stories made us cry"

"Hey! We didn't-" Iris tried to defend herself and Eden.

The bluette cut her off, "But you wanted too"

She didn't reply which made Onix carry on, "I suggest we have the word Tears in our name. And since we will always be plagued by the demons we've encountered in our lives. Demon Tears is our Guild name"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Angeline was never one to think rashly but the horde of angry people chasing her made her. The streets were closing in on her, making it harder to breathe. Already, her heart was beating triple it's usual speed which seemed to make the world tilt.

Her feet hit the concrete pavement and taking a chance, she ducked through an alleyway and followed it down to a river bank in RavensCreak. The town was lively, she'll admit, it was just the fact that they didn't take kindly to people stealing to live.

Dipping her hands into the cold stream water, she splashed her face before feeling a hand clasp her shoulder. Tearing back and falling into the cold liquid, she resurfaced to find the man she'd stolen an apple from about to dive in after her. Panicking, Angeline swam to the other bank and picked up her pace running until she couldn't see him, or _anyone _for that matter. It was a ghost land. No buildings could be seen, only a stony road that led past a gathering of bushes and trees in a straight line. Taking another chance, she followed it and came to a three story house-of-a-kind before passing out.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu stared at the Job Board before ripping one off. He marched over to where his Team sat and slammed the page on the table.

"Let's go on a job!"

Erza looked at him and then the quest. It was to take out a group of thugs, "Alright. Gray?"

The Ice Mage simply pointed towards the money given, "For 100,000? _I am in_"

Erza, Natsu and Gray requested that Mirajane approve their mission, which she did, happy that they were returning back to normal, even if it was a tiny bit.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked.

"You didn't check?" Erza replied, drinking down a pint of beer.

"Well. It's a day journey, and we're going to RavensCreak"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Kai-chan!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter nine._

Onix still hadn't explained what the mysterious, white door on the second floor would be used for which bugged Anya.

"One more thing" The bluette said, searching through the backpack nobody had noticed their entire journey. Within seconds, she pulled out a stack of identical cards and passed them out.

"These are going to be our Guild Cards. All money earned will be put in the bank under the name Demon Dames and everything you buy will be charged to the guild as long as you do enough jobs"

"Are you serious?!" Memory yelled excitedly, bopping up and down, eager to start her shopping spree.

"Now for around the guild rules" Onix started again, she enjoyed watching the colour and eyes of the group brighten at the gold piece of plastic, "Rule number 1. No boys!"

Iris let out a small whine of protest, but was instantly hushed by Eden, "Rule 2: Every member of this guild must uphold a kind of responsibility. A job if you will, such as shopping for groceries every week, getting new clothes or makeup, and tending the bar"

All at once, the girls shouted out the job they wanted.

Iris: Make up consultant.

Eden: Did not care.

Anya: Food Shopper.

Princess: Baker.

Memory: Not old enough.

Ruki: Bartender.

Rosie: Clothes shopper.

Lucy merely cringed. She never had been good at anything _other _than cheering people up.

"Lucy. You'll be our personal ray of sunshine!" Onix exclaimed sweetly, "And Rule 3: Every Friday we must hold an open bar for the towns people!"

Rosie perked up at this, "But that's tomorrow!"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**Team Natsu.**

The group of seven sat in their booth on the train, each talking about the most random-est topic they could think of.

"Hey, Happy?" Natsu asked, staring blankly out of the window.

"Yes Natsu!"

"Were d'you think Lucy is now?" Silence echoed throughout the compartment as Erza stared down at her shoes, lost in thought whilst Gray had decided to put his underwear back on.

Wendy was the only one who didn't mind the topic as much, besides, she was one of the few who wasn't there when it happened. Charla had thrown a tantrum whn they'd arrived only to find their Blonde celestial mage gone.

"I don't know" Happy replied, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you ever think we were wrong? To Lucy?"

Erza was the next to speak up, her red bangs covered her eyes as she willed herself not to cry in front of the two idiots and young girl, "All of the time"

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Okay" Onix said coming out of the bathroom to explain to the other girls what would happen, "I want you all to go out on a shopping spree and get everything you think you'll need for your jobs!" She turned to look at Ruki, "Like vodka"

Lucy opened the grand, black double doors and commentated in her best commercial voice she could muster up, "On your marks. Get set. GO!"

The two girls left behind grinned at each other. So far so good. Already their guild had, what? Nine members?

The blonde's ears twitched as she heard something not far from their Guild, drop to the ground. It wasn't heavy enough to be a bear, but it was to be a human girl.

"Over there" Onix pointed towards the bushes and trees that formed a straight line in front of the building, quietly, they snuck towards the noise, only to find a a girl similar in age to Memory.

Her long, white and grey streaked hair splayed around her look a pool of water. Lucy grabbed a key out of her pocket.

"Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

A bright flash enveloped them as a rather handsome man appeared, his brown hair was perfectly brown hair was dragged to the side slightly, giving him a rouge-ish look.

"You called my princess?" He asked. Onix raised an eyebrow as if to say _He calls you Princess?_

"Loke. You can't call me princess anymore. My friends nickname is Princess" Lucy explained warmly and then turned to the young girl, "I want you to carry her inside quickly"

...

"So, let me get this straight" Onix said with a very thoughtful anime face, "He used to be a member of Fairy Tail but turned out to be a star-dude...Cool! My name's Onix!"

Loke shook her hand before saying, "A name that is suitable in beauty too it's owner"

And that was the first time Lucy saw her best friend almost kill someone.

...

Lucy had made Loke go home since she knew that if he stayed any longer, the Bluette would have his head.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" The blonde asked, gesturing to the sleeping 14 year old on the bed opposite Memory's.

A soft groan was heard as a pair of glazed honey brown eyes opened.

"How are you feeling?"

Immediately, the girl shrunk back against the wall, "Who are you people? Is it your hobby to kidnap little kids?"

"One, My name is Lucy and this is Onix. Two, I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

The bluette sweat dropped and decided it would be best to make the blonde leave the room.

"As you can see, I'm Onix. We found you passed outside of our guild and we took you up here. So my question is, who are you?"

"Angeline" The girl replied.

"Well Angeline, from here I can tell you have two options" Onix was ruthless when it came to child-runaways and wasn't afraid to show it.

Interested, Angeline leaned forward, "What are they?"

"One. You can carry on running from what ever you were and live in constant fear until you're caught or..." She looked straight into the younger girls eyes. Black vs Honey Brown. "You can join our guild and be protected from who ever and what ever"

Angeline blinked, was this an invitation or a sentence, she couldn't tell. Smiling Onix ruffled her hair before standing up.

"If you want, I'll leave so you can make your decision, or you could tell me why you're on the run"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

It had been a while since Venus had been to RavensCreak. (Venus was the girl who knew Lucy before she got kicked out remember? Chapter 3) The streets were as lively as ever and the stall people had given up on stuffing their items into your pocket so you'd have to buy it.

Venus looked down at the compass that was supposed to lead her to Lucy. But either this thing didn't work or Lucy was seriously lost. Already, she'd gone through a forest twice, a lake and the beach.

A group of girls shuffled past her, each talking excitedly about some friends they'd made.

"If it weren't for Onix and Lucy, I don't know what I would've done" A Pinkette said.

Wait, Lucy?  
Venus ran in front of the group, stopping them, "Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Angeline began to plait her hair as she spoke, "My mother abandoned me as a baby and gave me to the church. I was really happy until _it _happened."

"What's _it?" _Onix couldn't help but ask.

"A priest came in one day when I was 12, to see how the orphans were doing. He would always play with us before bedtime and read us stories, even ask our cook to make extra food since we were all hungry. I trusted him a lot, and then...after dinner one night" She swallowed, her eyes had a doll-like affect as her body shook, "He asked me to come and see him in his bedroom"

Already, Onix could tell what had happened and went to sit beside the shaking child and held her in a hug.

"I went in, thinking he just wanted to talk, but he locked the door as I came in and pinned me to the wall. He tried to..._do things to me" _

The bluette's mouth had gone dry as she croaked out, "Did he rape you?"

With a shaky laugh Angeline continued, "No, but he wanted to. I had screamed and gotten the attention of one of the Sisters who immediately made him let go. The next day, I ran"

...

Onix held the girl close and rocked them back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I think I'd rather run my whole life instead of staying in a place with boys"

The bluette smiled slightly and pulled Angeline out so she could look at her, "Sweetie, this is an all female guild"

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading. The next chapter is when all hell goes loose! D'you wanna preview? Okay here! :D**

* * *

_**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 10**_

Natsu looked around the place before taking a seat next to Gray with the two girls opposite them.

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as quickly as possible and mouthed, _That's them _to Onix. The girls black eyes narrowed and flew to the table with the male pink-head. She smirked as an idea hit her.

"Go over _there _and sit in the next booth. They can't touch whilst you're here, if they try and talk to you, just go to our room"

Lucy nodded and obeyed, walking had never felt so terrifying but thankfully Team Natsu never even noticed her which made her feel bitter.

For two hours, she'd listened to them talk about the guild and the scandals that had happened and finally, Gray and Natsu started to fight. Their fists were raised, ready to hit each other but had stopped.

They'd never gotten past this point, since Lucy would have stepped in to tell them off with Erza backing her up.

"I miss Lucy. I want her back"

Wendy's voice made Lucy's eyes water and gave her the strength to do what she did next.

* * *

**Stay tuned to find out what she did!**

**Bye~!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I'm so happy for all of the positive reviews! :D I couldn't stop smiling, it's all thanks to you guys who are supporting me that I write! Thanks and here is Chapter 10, the long awaited one.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Lucy stared in shock as the doors to the new guild banged open to reveal a familiar figure.

"Venus?" She spoke it confused. Why would someone from Fairy Tail, the people who thought she was horrible, come and find her?

Lucy received a nod before she was smothered in a hug from the second pink haired girl.

"You have no _idea _how long I've been looking for you!" Venus said drawing the blonde away from her as the wet trails left her cheeks, "I don't believe you did what they said you did!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile a watery grin, "That's because I never did"

.

Light steps could be made out as Onix and Demon Tears newest sister came down from the third floor. The bluette stopped abruptly at the sight of the unknown person.

"Who's this?"

"This is Venus. An old friend of Fairy Tail. She left because she thinks I'm innocent" Lucy explained gesturing to the pinkette.

Onix's pale face lit up as a thought struck her, "Hey Venus. I'm Onix. Since you left Fairy Tail that means you don't belong to a guild right?"

She got a reluctant nod.

"Well, how would you like to join Demon Tears?"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

The four girls gaped at the amount of shopping bags had been dragged through the door.

Iris, Anya, Princess, Ruki and Rose giggled and hauled the items over their shoulders and raced to the room they were in charge of.

Eden merely shrugged whilst Memory charged towards Angeline and started up a conversation. Onix smiled brightly and disappeared behind the bar and searched for the rack of CD's she had hidden there. Finding one, she placed it in the CD drive and turned on the Amps which were in each corner of the tavern.

(Put on whatever song you like, I don't mind :D)

The music blasted through the area and made each girl get up on a table and dance, except Eden who read in the corner, tapping her foot to the beat with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

The next day was Friday. Meaning that they had to prepare the guild for the open night. Sunlight streamed in through Lucy's bedroom curtains, waking her up. The room had been decorated in two colours, much like the others. Two black wall, two white walls with a dark wooden floor was what the two girls had chosen for theirs. Lucy's bed was gold whilst Onix's was purple.

"Onix, wake up it's morning" The blonde said tugging at her sister's blanket.

"Meaning it is not evening, so no" Came a muffled reply.

Rolling her eyes, the celestial mage pulled the Hex dispeller from her warm comfort and into the mild morning air.

...

"Remind me again. Why are we up at 9am?" Onix asked, brushing her bed hair away and pulling on todays clothes. The bluette was supporting a black, boob tube dress that came to her thigh. It was decorated with gold swirls that covered the chest area only.

"We're going to spread the word about the guild having an open bar" Lucy replied slipping on her red, spaghetti strap top with a denim mini-skirt.

.

They stood in the Clothing Room which had been stocked, thanks to Rosie. Grabbing matching heeled shin boots, they scurried down the spiral stairs that dropped them off in the kitchen. Onix decided to pick up an apple for herself and an orange for Lucy.

"Why an apple?"

"Can't stand the taste of oranges" The bluette shrugged pulling the guild doors open, revealing the vast, grassy area that belonged to them.

The line of trees hid them from view, but because of Onix wanting the guilds location to be a secret, it was understandable.

.

The town was busy, as always. Meaning it would be even _harder _to spread the news without being shoved away. Lucy made an uneasy face as they passed out fliers with directions to their home. And like they'd thought, they were either ignored or given a dirty look.

Onix was about to explode from the rudeness of the people when she had an idea, "Luce, I think we need to take bigger action. Call out that jack-ass flirt"

Knowing exactly who she meant, Loke appeared beside them in his usual, black suit, "Lucy..._Onix" _He had a scratch on his cheek from their last battle which hadn't healed. Considering he was a spirit and healed easily, Onix couldn't help but feel a boost of pride.

"We need you too woo the girls and get them interested in coming to our open bar tonight" Lucy instructed smiling.  
"Anything for you" And he was off! The bluette had to marvel at his tactic, he was superb at picking up random girls and leaving them red in the face.

"Perve" Onix muttered before dragging the blonde to a cafe for breakfast.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

**Team Natsu**

RavensCreak was quite the sight. Team Natsu were descending the streets when they spotted a group of people crowding around an old friend of theirs. Natsu ran up and tried to pry his way through the screaming girls.

"Loke?" His voice was loud and as confident as always.

The brunettes head snapped to the side, but merely continued his speech.

"My fair Ladies, please do take some time out of your Friday night to visit The Lunar Tavern today. It's their first open bar. I look forward to seeing you there my lovelies"

Immediately, three girls dropped down from a nose bleed whilst others swooned.

Erza marched up towards Loke and asked, "If you're here. Where's Lucy?"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Lucy was the first to exit out of the cafe, with Onix trailing behind her. She spotted the familiar group surrounding Loke and called him back silently before speeding off in the direction of their Guild.

Within minutes, they arrived. Sweat trickling down their bodies.

"What the hell!?" The bluette cried, grabbing a glass of fruit juice that was on the bar counter.

"Why the hell are they here? They're not supposed to know where I am!?" Lucy shouted, oblivious to her sisters coming down from their rooms, rubbing their eyes.

"What's the matter Lucy-nee?" Angeline asked, a faint yellow night dress was hugging her body.

...

It was finally 6pm and they could hear cars pulling up outside of the guild. Rosie and Ruki each put a hand around the doorknobs and yanked them open.

"Welcome! To The Lunar Tavern!" They shouted as a horde of girls as well as adult men rushed in to grab a seat.

Behind the bar they had Ruki and Venus serving up orders already from the men sitting by the counters.

Taking a deep breathe, Rosie, Iris, Eden and Memory waltzed up to their assigned tables and began scribbling down requests.

Anya and Princess worked in the kitchen, creating spicy as well as sweet aromas that flew to the customers noses, making them drool slightly.

Lucy giggled at how well they were doing as Onix stretched her legs by walking around, making sure every one was having fun. She turned on the speakers and played typical bar music.

.

The bluette went outside briefly and came back with something worth investigating about. A girl with white hair and black streaks was arm-in-arm with Onix as they sashayed themselves to the second floor beside Lucy.

"Tell her what you told me"

The girl blushed but spoke, "My name is Liz, I am 17 years old and I was wondering if your guild was still taking in members"

The hex dispeller didn't look pleased, "How did you know that this was a guild?"

Confused and afraid she'd upset them, the girl answered, "I heard it whilst I was walking around. That there was a guild in the town that was taking in girls and this was the only place that struck out was able to harbor that many people"

Relief swarmed the two older girls veins as they grinned at each other.

"Under two conditions" Lucy started. After a while she'd copied onto Onix's technique on how to gather members.

Liz nodded.

"One. You agree to tell us your past and two, you become our sister. Now how about you start with rule one?"

The white-haired girl looked at her shabby brown shoes, "When I was four years old my father left my mom and I. She seemed to think it was all my fault, and in a way I guess it was"

Onix put an arm around Liz's waist, bringing her closer in. Telling her to carry on, she did.

"I'd be abused daily, but I took it. I was the thing that drove my dad away, so it was only natural I must be punished. I woke up one day wondering where my mom was and looked outside by the trees we'd planted when my dad was still around and..." Liz took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down, "...I saw her. She had hung herself when I was sleeping. I left the next hour and took refuge in the forest where I met Ana, my wolf who took me to Mrs. Jones house"

"Mrs. Jones?" Lucy asked.

"She was a nice lady who taught me space magic. But because of her age, she died from a disease and told me to have fun whilst I still could" She put on a watery smile, "Ana and I traveled around the place and eventually came to this town. I saw you by the way. Having fun in the cafe by Main street. And I followed you and saw you go in this house"

Onix didn't know whether to be creeped out or happy that she did.

"And then I found out about the open bar and about the guild. So I pieced the two together and came here" Liz ended with a bright smile.

"Where's Ana?" The blonde questioned. The idea of meeting a wolf excited her, I mean, it was a _wolf. _

"Outside" Came the girls reply.  
Onix grinned before running to get Rosie from downstairs and dragging her up the flight of stairs.

"Rosie, this is Liz. Liz this is Rosie" She lent in to whisper something that ended with an, "-and get her friend Ana inside okay?"

Smiling brightly, Rosie attacked the newest sister with a bear hug, "I'm so happy to have you here Liz! We're gonna be best sisters okay?"

* * *

**~Timeskip!~**

* * *

"What exactly did you tell Rosie?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"I asked her to dress her in anything she liked from our Clothes room" Onix replied, adding, "Is that a crime?"

"You're such a good person Onix"  
The bluette smiled, "Thanks. You know, if it wasn't for you. I don't think I'd have a family again"

The blonde laughed and took a sip of the multi-coloured wine in her glass. Then a group of five people and three exceeds entered. Lucy's eyes widened as she recognised them. It was Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily.

Lucy gasped (nearly spitting out her drink) and covered her mouth with her hands as quickly as possible and mouthed, _That's them _to Onix. The girls black eyes narrowed and flew to the table with the male pink-head. She smirked as an idea hit her.

"Go over _there _and sit in the next booth. They can't touch whilst you're here, if they try and talk to you, just go to our room"

Lucy nodded and obeyed, walking had never felt so terrifying but thankfully Team Natsu never even noticed her which made her feel bitter.

For two hours, she'd listened to them talk about the guild and the scandals that had happened and finally, Gray and Natsu started to fight. Their fists were raised, ready to hit each other but had stopped.

They'd never gotten past this point, since Lucy would have stepped in to tell them off with Erza backing her up.

"I miss Lucy. I want her back"

Wendy's voice made Lucy's eyes water and gave her the strength to do what she did next.

Getting up from her booth, she made her way to the kitchen and threw on a white apron and collected a pen and pad.

Her heart beat loudly as she neared the table. With sweaty palms she opened her mouth.

"Hello! Welcome to The Lunar Tavern! What can I get you?"

* * *

**Sorry I introduced Liz too quickly, it's just that I wanted to get all of the OC's out of the way. Which, now I have! :D**

**I know. I'm evil. The preview was actually the ending to this chapter! Don't hate me!**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! You probably wondered how I can upload so fast and at really weird times.**

**I'm on my summer holidays already!**

**Remember I'm in a different timezone! :D**

**Well, without further a due Chapter 11! The long awaited.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Lucy willed her hands to stay still as she faced away from Team Natsu's table and towards the one with an old married couple. She'd chickened out at the last minute.

But still felt a pair of eyes lock onto her back, feeling self-conscious, she shifted her weight as the pair ordered.

Discouragement and shame ran through her as she made her way back to the closed walls of the kitchen. Onix stared at her with surprise at the boldness she'd witnessed.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hugging the shaking blonde.

"Yeah" Lucy stuttered, feeling light headed all of a sudden. Taking a chance, Onix opened the mini, slide-back window that looked out onto the tavern from the kitchen. The bluette noticed a small female at the forbidden table that couldn't have been older than 10, giving off the emotion of confusion. Obviously, she'd seen something that had made her think and withdraw herself from the conversation that was making the team laugh.

A spark of venom lit Lucy as anger coursed her veins. Even after what they'd done to her, they could laugh freely without her!

Onix looked to the side and found herself seeing a furious Lucy.

"Hey Onix?"

"Uh, yes?" Came her reply.

"I'll be right back" The celestial mage spun her way out to the bar and jumped on the counter. The tavern quietened down just enough so that it seemed as though they weren't looking at. Except she knew one table in particular couldn't help but stare.

Onix stepped up with her in a graceful way and kicked the side of the music box on her way.

**(A/N: I suggest listening to a song for this next part, but you can choose whatever song you like! I just felt like adding a music part!)**

The music started and the blonde and bluette began to dance along the counter. Ruki and Rosie were the next to join, giggling like crazy. Iris and Eden got on top of the customers tables and started as well, being copied by the remaining members.

As the song ended, the group were breathing heavily as they got off of the platform they danced on. Lucy smiled.

"Welcome to The Lunar Tavern! Thank you all for coming today! Enjoy the rest of your night!" The blonde yelled, faking happiness. Getting down on to her knees, she swung herself off of the counter only to be captured by a pair of onyx eyes that didn't belong to Onix.

...

"Let go of me Natsu" Came Lucy's threat as the boy she had liked, more than a friend, held her by the wrist.  
"No, not until you let us-"

"I said, let go!" The celestial mage jerked her hand out of his grip, her eyes were ablaze with betrayal. It was funny how depression could flip so easily into anger, but at the time Lucy wasn't amused at anything.

A familiar hand smacked the Dragon Slayer's away from hers.

"She said to let her go dipshit" Onix informed, her bubbly personality gone.

Almost on instinct, their sisters appeared behind them with their arms folded.

"And I suggest you listen to her" The bluette continued taking a step forward. Her eye's flecks of silver had morphed into a blazing red colour, "Before things..._get out of hand"_

.

Lucy's chocolate eyes wondered to the still Wendy and Exceeds. She felt hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her in front of Natsu. She hated him, so why did she feel like she was blushing?

Paralyzed for a moment, she blinked before delivering a high kick to his head, "What part of _Let go! _Don't you understand Dragneel?"

Erza got up out of her seat and walked over cautiously, "Lucy-"

"That's Heartfilia to you people" She informed before turning around and sashaying herself into the kitchen, followed closely by Princess, Anya, Ruki, Rosie, Memory, Liz and Angeline.

Eden, Iris, and Venus stayed behind Onix as the girl took a step forward, "You don't have the right to talk to her"

Her statement seemed to anger Gray, "We're her Nakama!"

"Not. Any. _More_" Came the cold voice of Venus.

"What are you doing here?" Erza questioned, taken aback.

Iris spoke up, leaning against the bar counter, "Unlike some people. She came to find Lucy and help her. So our question is, _Why are you here?" _

Onix grinned back at the black-haired girl. She knew it was a good decision to invite them to the guild.

"Can we please talk to Lucy?" Natsu asked his eyes pleading.

"No!" Eden suddenly exclaimed, "It wasn't that you kicked her out that hurt her. It was that you never believed her" And with that, her and the others went to go find Lucy.

Onix turned to look at them and then around the tavern. Everyone had left after placing money on their tables.

"Do you want to know why Lucy passed out as soon as she went home?" The Hex dispellers voice was soft and like velvet, her black eyes were glazed over as she spoke.

Erza, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu looked at each other in shock as Gray avoided eye contact.

"When a persons Guild Mark is taken away by force, it is one of the most painful things to experience. The mark is literally _ripped _off of the persons skin, like you would when taking a sticker off of a piece of plastic" She turned to stare at them before moving her midnight blue painted lips to form a sad smile and say twelve words.

* * *

Onix watched the doors closed as she floated around the guild, picking up rubbish and the money the customers owed. When the clock struck eleven, she made her way up the spiral staircase in the kitchen and up to the third floor. She could hear the faint whispers of the girls in their rooms as she made her way down the-now dark-hallway until she reached the last door and opened it quietly.

Already, Lucy was asleep, breathing in softly as the bluette brushed a piece of blonde hair away from her sisters face.

"Lucy. I'll always look out for you"

Onix heard the girl sigh in content and tip-toed to her bed and climbed in.

.

_"So please. Leave her for now and get out of her life"_

* * *

**So~ What'cha think? Was it okay? I hope it was okay :-/ But anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**:-D**

**-Kai-chan!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Lucy woke up last. She knew that from the unmade bed opposite hers, where Onix normally slept.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the room when she opened the door to the hallway. Quickly, the blonde descended the stairwell to witness her sisters dancing on tables and eating breakfast. Music blasted it's way out of the windows as she laughed and decided to join in.

Onix smiled at her family as some of them danced whilst others indulged in the wonders of pancakes, eggs, and toast. Carefully, she brought out a mysterious box and set it on the bar counter and turned down the Pussy-Cat Dolls.

"Morning Lucy-Woosy. You're up late" She commented, "Now. I want everyone's attention!"

Painfully slow, the bluette ripped the tape that held the cardboard box closed and out popped styrofoam. Onix reached into it and withdrew an item that looked suspiciously like a guild mark..._marker? _

"Is that what I think it is?" Venus asked, getting off of the poor furniture. Princess looked up from her shortbread cake as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Miz dat ow mew muild wark?" The pinkette added, her mouth filled to the brim with pudding.

"Yes...Wait, what was your question?" Onix replied, cocking her head to the side allowing her ponytail to swish with her.

Princess gulped, "Is that our new guild mark?" She repeated, making the girls in the room grin with excitement.

"Yip! So...Who's first?"

Lucy stepped beside the bluette who began talking once more, "There's only one problem. This marker only has three colours due to circumstance"

"Well. What are they?" The blonde questioned innocently, swirling a strand of hair around her finger, trying to unknot it.

"Black, Royal and White. The marker tests out how much power you have and decides your place. Are you a down-worlder? Or a saint?"

Lucy held her arm out, revealing the back of her hand where the skin was still ripped from her previous guild mark being pried off. "I'll go first"

The Hex Dispeller nodded before bringing the stamp down on her hand and removing it after two minutes. A collection of swirls was present, it curved and curled to form a rose form the side with gems on each petal. But the strange thing was, if you moved it slightly, the picture would shift into a devils eye with a gem tear.

After each girl had gone, their colours were decided as well as their rank.

.

Royal = Lucy and Onix.

White = Princess, Memory, Anya, Liz, Ruki, Rosie, Eden, Iris, Angeline and Venus.

Black = No one.

* * *

**Explanation of System**

* * *

(Now, allow me to explain the system. Royal is not a colour, I know, but I'm pretending it's a colour that shifts depending on moods. People who have the Royal colour, are basically the masters of the guild. The others with white guild marks are called "Saints", they are second in charge whilst Black are the average, normal members)

.

No one could stop eyeing their guild marks, appreciating the simple art that would decorate their hands for years to come. The doors creaked open as two small girls peeked in, hand-in-hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Iris tapped Onix on the shoulder and gestured to the girls. At first glance they looked completely different, but if you looked closer, immediately you could see they were twins.

"Hello there. Are you two lost?" The Celestial mage asked stepping towards them effortlessly. She received a shake of their brown hair. "My name is Lucy and these are my sisters. If you aren't lost, then why are you here?"

The girl on the left spoke up first, "Um...We...You see...Uh...We heard that this place takes in unwanted people and we wanted to know if you'd let us...join" It came out as a question more than a statement. Anya couldn't help but smile at the brunettes boldness.

"Can you two do magic?" Ruki said popping up behind Lucy.

The girl on the right nodded before looking down to her shoes again. Onix grabbed the stamp and waltzed over to them with Rosie tailing her.

"Sweetie. This is an all-female guild and right now we're collecting mages. Would you like to join?"

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Already they had over 70 members. Now _that _was something to party about. It had been ten months since they'd opened their guild officially and like bees to honey, the girls in the tavern had tracked down a Saint and asked to join. At first, they'd wondered why it was so hard to find where the guild was stationed but after hearing the explanation from one of their two Mistress', it was understandable.

Almost every person in Demon Tears had a story, an unspeakable past and nearly all had a reason to hide from it.

Lucy and Onix stepped out from behind the bar counter and dished up a few drinks as team after team went up to the Job board they'd put up recently. It had been slow at fist, but as soon as word spread about their guild, mission after mission arrived at the post office in Magnolia, RavensCreak and many other places.

Because of the sudden increase in members, the third floor had been converted from the original bedrooms to extra weapons/clothes/make up/shoes (etc) rooms and three dormitories had been built behind the guild itself.

.

"Yo Angeline!" Venus called from the second floor railing. The white-haired girl sped up the stairs and came to a halt in front of the more blush-pinkette.

"Yes?"

"Onix wants you to get Lucy and meet her by the pond out back...and she said bring cake" It was quite ironic how one of the two most powerful mages in Demon Tears was just so..._so..._childish?

Angeline sweat-dropped before grabbing a chocolate cake and walking outside. The layout was simple, behind the guild where two dorms where Black Marks lived and then there was a river which seperated them from the Saint and Mistress' dorm.

**Map!**

[Guild]

,

[Dorm 1] [Dorm 2]

{ Pond | Bridge | Pond }

,

[Dorm 3]

**Worst map ever but it served it's purpose! :D**

.

.

Angeline hurried as she crossed over the bridge to where the two other girls were sitting crossed legged, staring up at the clouds over head.

"Um, I'm here" She announced, still holding the cake which would disappear soon.

Onix bolted up smiling, "Great, You purify things right?"

Nodding, Angeline took a slice of the cake and popped it in her mouth, savouring the sweet yet bitter taste.

"Good. You see, me and Lucy were talking and we decided to gather up empty gate keys and hex them so they'd hold a different demon" The bluette explained as if it where the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you insane!?"

Shaking her head, Onix gave a small smile, "No, but we're gonna need all of the power we can get and that creature in her black key can take out anything"

Confused, the white-haired girl wrinkled her eyebrows, "Why would we need that?"  
Lucy grinned madly whilst giggling slightly.

"Because, we're entering the Guild Tournaments!"

**There you have it! The moment of truth will come soon!**

**I just wanted to let you know that my computer is being taken in for repairs and I won't get it back for at most, 4 days. So I'll be AFK for a while.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you soon!**

**-Kai-Chan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who just got their computer back from repairs! (Even though it's late D-:)**

**Here is Chapter 13!**

* * *

_Chapter thirteen._

* * *

The cloaks had two advantages.

They hid your body from perves.

They hid your identity.

Those were the reasons the entire guild had decided to wear them in their Status colours. Lucy and Onix had theirs in silver since a royal cloak couldn't be made whilst Ruki, Rosie, Memory, Liz, Anya, Princess, Eden, Iris, Angeline and Venus all slung the specially tailored, white material over their bodies.

In front of them was an amazing sight. Something similar to the Coliseum stood before them, with lights flashing in multiply directions as magical tests were held inside.

Smiling, Onix grabbed Lucy's hand and ran through the doors and went face to face with three other guilds.

"Hey, who'd you think they are?" Onix asked tipping her head towards a crowd of what seemed like blathering idiots.

The hidden blonde scowled slightly, "I think that's Fairy Tail" It came out as a harsh trail of words that people used to try to sour milk early.

The bluette couldn't help but smirk madly, "Well this should be fun"

The sound of someone tapping a microphone echoed through out the Tournament House.

_"Guilds! Thank you so much for attending the Guild Tournaments, and to celebrate, I would like to hold a dinner meal for all!"_

Onix couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What the hell was that? Lucy had similar thoughts and actions as the Saints stepped in to the arena. And then, as if a curtain had been lifted, the eyes of the three other guilds snapped towards them. Slightly insulted, Iris and Memory huffed alongside Ruki and Princess. Eden was reading her book in the seating area, which made Anya wonder how she'd got up there.

"What?" Lucy and Onix snarled. They'd decided to talk in two's so that no one could distinguish their voices and put a face to them.

Surprised by the sudden noise which no one could place since the cloaked people's hoods covered their eyes and almost their mouth. A small man walked towards them from the group of stunned people and spoke after letting out a soft cough so they knew he was talking.

"I don't think I recognise your guild. Who is your master?" The person had on an orange and blue joker suit which seemed to tick Lucy off further. You probably guessed it already, it was Makarov.

.

A certain Eden and made her way out of the area dominated by white cloaks and made her way in front of Fairy Tail's master.

"Scram pipsqueak. You aren't welcome here"

Lucy laughed softly as her brown eyes flickered over to her past friends who seemed even more paralyzed as Eden strutted back to beside Iris who didn't bother containing her outburst of giggles. She gave a cold smile that they noticed and instantly frowned.

Makarov sent a glare towards the retreating girl and spoke again, losing the polite façade, "All I want to know is where your master is"

Nodding to each other, Lucy and Onix took a step closer to the annoying manchild.

"I think you mean Mistress'" They spoke in unison as his jaw dropped. Of all people, it had _to be_ a woman. Makarov had a rule, never would he fight a girl.

It had to get worse, it really _had _too. Lucy groaned as a familiar pink-headed boy came to his master's aid.

"We're Fairy Tail" Natsu stated, crossing his arms and looking fierce. _Fake, _the blonde thought smugly.

"Oh we know" Onix replied copying his stance.

The Fire Dragon Slayer smiled at her statement, "So you've heard of us?"

"Of course, you're notorious for destroying cities and throwing out guild members" The Hex dispeller said, returning the facial expression. Her voice had been sickeningly sweet.

"Throwing out...We've never done that!" Somehow, Erza had rejected the team and joined in on the argument that was sure to come.

A feeling of warmth spread through Lucy's stomach as she soon recognised it as betrayal. So they'd forgotten her? Not even a fragment remained of her presence being with them, being their friend? Clenching and unclenching her fists she spoke with her emotion lacing her tone.

"Oh really? I could have sworn we had a certain blonde visit us two months ago...What was her name again?" Lucy clicked her fingers repeatedly, pretending she was in deep thought, "Lucy? Lucy Heart..._something" _

With widening eyes, Natsu snapped his neck towards the woman with the silver coat.

"How do you know Lucy? Where is she?"

Smirking with satisfaction, the blonde merely shrugged her shoulders, "Said she wanted help and my friend here" She gestured to Onix, whom was already shaking from controlled laughter, "Offered her a spot in our guild"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

The Bluette grinned as she opened the hotel room she and Lucy would be sleeping in. Never had the thought of Lucy being manipulative crossed her mind. Fairy Tail's faces had been struck with curiousity and shock as they'd turned to leave the arena.

With a polite bow, she told Lucy to go in first.

"I'm going for a shower first!" The Celestial Mage said, running to the door and locking it behind her. Onix began to pat herself down as she realised with horror that she'd forgotten her purse in the Tournament House. With a groan she called out "I'll be back in a bit!" And exited the suit and the hotel all together.

.

They weren't far from the circular, Coliseum-like building thanks to Rosie who knew every good hotel spot. It was just far away, so they could lose anyone who had taken it upon themselves to follow them and yet was close enough to reach within ten minutes.

Kicking a stone, she found herself in front of the very place she wanted to reach. Onix opened the double doors and left the dark, kind of creepy, streets behind her.

She raked a hand through her mane of blue hair and entered the arena, only to be forced to hide as another figure came into view. Moonlight bounced off him and a small frog...thing as they practiced magic. A blush crept its way onto Onix's cheeks, heating her up. Never had the bluette ever reacted this way...Never!

Quietly, the Hex Dispeller made her way towards the door when the thought of her purse lying somewhere in this place alone made her stop.

"Um...Excuse me?" Onix said softly, turning to face the boy with light blonde hair.

He had his back to her and seemed not to have heard her as he lit his fist alight with a white flame.

"Hello~" She spoke louder and stepped forward slowly. Frustrated that he _still _didn't acknowledge her presence, Onix screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**I'm so happy I have my PC back! :-D It was killing me, not able to update, but I'm back~!**

**So, who d'you think this boy is? *Eye brow wiggle***

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye~!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just when I got my computer back. It crashed again! :'C Waah~! I had to get it fixed **_**again! **_**I'm so sorry!**

* * *

_Chapter fourteen._

* * *

Onix's POV

A pair of hands shot towards my mouth by the slight ear-splitting scream I'd released. The boy in front of me looked slightly shocked I was there, and then it melted into minor amusement.

"You know, if you wanted me to notice you, you could have taken your top off" He stated smirking and looking south of my face. Even though it was a black and blue blouse, it felt as though he could see through it. Turning red out of anger and embarrassment, I pushed him further away from me.  
"You perve!" I yelled wrapping my clothed arms around my chest only to push my twins further above the neckline. Without the royal cloak, I felt almost naked. Oh god, why didn't I bring it?

A shadow flickered in the corner of my eyesight. I tracked it until my eyes rested on a person with shaggy black hair. My heart clenched, I knew him but from where?

I found myself staring a tad longer than I'd hoped. Blondie snapped me out of my trance by speaking out. "So why is an non-mage like yourself doing here?"

Feeling bare, I returned the gaze before his statement sunk in. He didn't know I was a mage. That wasn't bad. "Some guy with pink hair stole my purse and told me if I wanted it, I'd have to find it in here" I lied perfectly. Might as well set up _some kind of false accusations_. I smiled to myself and looked back to the boy leaning against one of the stone pillars.

"My name's O-live" I said, changing my mind at the last second.

"I'm Sting" Blondie replied, taking up my lead, "And the dude acting like a loner over there, is Rogue"

Simultaneously, two flying..._things _came charging towards me. I dodged before snatching the two creatures up by their two..._legs? _

"And who might you be?" I asked politely, avoiding the fact I was holding them like pieces of meat.

"The one dressed like a frog is Frosch the other is Lector" Rogue explained walking to beside Sting not taking his arms away from his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" I beamed smiling brightly like Lucy would have and cocked my head. If I hadn't been what I was, I wouldn't have been able to see a distinct colour of pink flash over Sting's cheeks. My grin grew wider when I noticed it. I swung round and began to search for the familiar purple satin material.

"You know, we _could help you_" Sting offered from behind me. I craned my head and bit back a girlish giggle. What was wrong with me?

"I'd like that. Thanks"

.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

.

Lucy's POV (Yeah, I'm finally using them! :D)

I woke with a yelp of pain. Something, or some_one _had thought it would be a good idea to wake me up by dropping a book on my face. Groaning and opening my eyes further, with a hand to my nose to check if it was bleeding, I saw Eden staring down at me with her stoic expression.

"Oh, morning Edie" [Edee] I said impersonating the Cheshire cat.

"Don't call me that" She ordered in that soft tone that was only shown to her closest sisters. Meaning the Saints, Onix and I.

"Okay" I agreed sweat-dropping at the glare I was receiving, "Sorry"

A smile cracked at her pink lips as she ripped the duvet hiding my body from the world away from me and exposing me to the cold air.

"It's time to get up Lucy. Everyone's already at the Tournament House" She explained before collecting her books, pulling her white hood over her hair and exiting my room.

I gave a nervous laugh and got to work. I pulled open the suitcase that had L.H written on it and took out my battle outfit. It was exactly the same to Onix's, except hers had blue where mine had purple. The black tank top fit like a glove as it covered my flesh, stopping at my last rib bone. Black and purple army styled shorts where what came out next.

Giving a heaving sigh, I finally had wedged the black heel boots that came up to my knees onto my feet and drapped my royal coat around my shoulders and stepped out into the streets. My shoes made a tapping sound as they hit the pavement. My hair was secured so that no strands would make their way into my eyes.

My team were already sparring with each other when I reached the stadium that I'd be visiting frequently for the next two months. Onix spotted me first and pointed to Eden, probably saying to continue with her. She bounced up to me happier than normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked giggling slightly. Big black eyes looked back at me as their owner nodded excitedly. Man, either this girl was high or in love..._no way!_

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Normal POV

Rosie and Ruki had decided to partner up for the first round and were already making their way into the center of the arena, waiting for their opponents as the crowd cheered.

The entire group from Demon Tears felt comfort as the inseparable girls waved to them as two other people came out. Lucy frowned at the Fairy Tail guild members that took up the opportunity.

_Wendy and Gajeel._

"At least we know this won't be long" Anya commented before turning back to Princess to continue their conversation. Already, the girls had found their perfect best friend out of their circle. And that only made their Mistress' happier.

A sound suspiciously like a mic dropping resonated through the circular building startling many.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. Day 1 of the Guild Games will commence! Today is Round 1, the Battle for Placement! Standing before us is Gajeel and Wendy from Fairy Tail and...Unnamed people from Demon Tears I guess. When you hear the cannon, the fight will start!" _

The voice annoyed Iris as she painted her nails red next to Eden who had her nose in a book. What did it matter that their names weren't given? It wasn't like they needed to know.

Lucy leaned over the railings and focused on specific areas, knowing they would play key to Ruki and Rosie's success. Onix placed a hand on the blondes back who looked a bit surprised at the sudden contact.

"Where'd you go?" Came her question to which the Hex Dispeller merely smiled.

"Just gave the girls some advice" She shrugged. A loud boom sounded throughout the Coliseum-Poser drawing everyone's attention to the small place where the four figures stood.

"That normally means you cursed them in some way"

"Correct!"

...

Ruki and Rosie looked at the metal man in their eyesight. So far they could tell the smaller girl was a better and easier opponent, meaning they'd take her out first. Smirking under their hoods, the two Fairy Slayers decided on spurring up a conversation before the canon went off.  
"So..." They started in unison, "What magic do you two use?"

Metal-freak scoffed and replied with pride, "Dragon slaying. You?"

Rosie and Ruki let out a laugh of amusement, "We're slayers too! Just not Dragon"

A noise that reminded the four of a canon shot through their chit-chat.


	15. EXTRA: All about the OC's

**This is just a reminder of all of the OC's so far! It's not a chapter :-) This is for Zedabug98 and anyone else who is confused and needs things to clear up! :-)!**

**These are the original descriptions from everyone who sent an OC in, Hehe! I copied them and put them in a Word Document so I wouldn't forget. Some of the things such as their background info have been changed for some (Maybe 1 or 2)**

* * *

Nickname: Liz

* * *

Hair: a bit longer than Lucy's, white hair with black streaks.

Eyes: black with white specks

Age: 17

Power: Space magic (planets,stars,and moon)

Reason for joining:She has no family anymore, and she was looking for happiness.

Background:Her father left her at the age of four Her mother hated her, she would torture day, her mother commited suicide. So, Liz left home and found a woman who taught her space magic (planets,stars, and moon). She also met a wolf named Ana (pure white). But when her master died she went on a journey to find happiness. Eventually, she came across their guild. But Liz doesn't like opening up to people, because she's afraid of being hurt.

Job: Clothing shopper

* * *

Name: Angeline

* * *

Hair: White with streaks of gray (her hair is long)

Eye: Honey brown (so it contrasts to her white hair and pale skin)

Age: 14

Power: Purity magic (Can purify darkness, summon light, and uses her magic to charge her dagger and make it more deadly (despite her magic she still gets along with Onix))

Reason For Joining: She collapsed outside of the new guild and after being moved by Lucy and Onix's kindness toward her and the guild's overall close ties decides to join

Background Info: Her mother abandoned her at birth and she lived in a church until the priest ALMOST raped her when she was 12. She then ran away and decided to become a traveling mage. Along the way she meets a handsome boy named Minato who wields darkness magic. They become a team and then one day a strange group attacks them and says they need Minato to become a sacrifice for their god because he uses darkness magic. Minato is sacrificed and Angeline escapes. A woman named Maria houses her when she collapsed and was in coma for a few months (She turned 14 at this point) and then when she wakes up she grows attached to Maria until she overhears her saying that she can finally "Sell her to the passing slave caravan". Angeline escapes yet again-although quite weak- and swears to get stronger, avenge Minato, and never need to run away again. Fainting outside of the guild Lucy finds her and with Onix helps her get better and offers her a place to live here at the all female guild.

Job: Maid/part time bartender when not on missions

* * *

Name- Rosario

* * *

Hair- Shoulder Length Blonde Hair With Bangs, And She Wears A Rose Head Band

Eye- Hazel Eyes With An Outline Of Deep Ruby Red

Age- 17

Power- ( If You Don't Want Get To Be This, Please Tell Me And I'll Change It, No Harm) A Lightening Fairy Slayer

Reason For Joining- Like Lucy, She Was Kicked Out Of A Guild For Causing A Trade Of A Teammate

Background Information- Rosario Was Born To A Poor Family, But Was Soon Put Up For Adoption, She Was Later Adopted As A Slave. She Somehow Managed To Escape, And Found The Great Water Dragon. Rosario Was Soon Taught The Ways Of A Dragon, Until That One Day When The Water Dragon Disappeared. After Waiting, She Joined A Guild, Until Recently She Was Accused Of A Crime And Kicked Out.

Job- Clothes Shopper? I Guess

* * *

Name: Memory (Surname: Utal)

* * *

Hair: Maroon colored hair that goes down to her waist in light waves. Always fashioned with a canary yellow bow pinned in her hair.

Eye: Cornflower blue-colored.

Age: 14 years old.

Magic: Memory-Make (Ability of manipulating memories, and having a sharp memory of her own.)

Reason for joining: Her parents died at the hands of a Dark Wizarding guild, so she wants to train harder in order to avenge them.

Background info: Memory was given her name by her parents in the confidence they had that, since they both had Memory-Make as their magic, she would take on that trait of magic as well. Her parents had retired as mages when she was born for her sake, not wanting her to feel neglected as a child if they were to go out on long term missions. For that, she had a happy childhood until she was 11, which was the age she was at until her parents, along with many other locals in the city, were murdered. Due to this, an the fact that her house had been burned down, she became a full-time traveler so she could train herself. Usually, she'd be found by people of other cities, stumbling upon her while she sleeps under a tree. She settles down in one town to get a job, realizing she's start to run out of money, and she finds Onix and Lucy. She's confident in avenging her parents, and becomes rather cold and distant whenever someone brings up the subject of family. Other than that, Memory's an extremely bright and hard-working teen, who relishes company over loneliness without a second thought. Her only weakness is her strong grudge against other Make wizards (ei. Ice-Make wizards, Wood-Make wizards) because the murderers of her parents were elemental Make wizards.

* * *

Name: Karuki Laois

* * *

Hair:Tannish brown black highlights

Eye: aquamarine

Age: 18  
Power: Water Fairy Slaying Magic

Reason to join: Karuki was always felt so less than anybody else because she had no powers and lived in alleys one day it started raining a drop of rain went to karuki's face and it turned into and it turned into a fairy called oxtwoe that taught her magic and now karuki wants nothing more then to be known and loves by other.

Background info: Karuki's a tsundere that fears fire sometimes because of her old life. She loves being with her friends at the guild but can be a little weird if she wants to. Karuki is single and hates boys even though her friends push her to get a love life. Job: Bartender  
Outfit: red and white skull skirt, brown jacket, dark blue shirt, red and black shoes, a black bow, and teal earrings.

* * *

Name: Anya Belle

* * *

Hair: Unruly curly black hair that goes to her waist when straightened and is to the middle of her back when left alone

Eye: Dark green

Height: 5'2

Age: 19

Power: Animal transformation magic - can learn to transform into others if given a good reason too-

Reason for joining: "Sounded like fun"

Background info: Parents abandoned her in the middle of the forest when she was five and she was forced to live on her own. She learned to transform into different animals and was in a wolf pack for about six months. When she was ten when she was found by a local hunter. He took her in teaching her to hunt, track, and taught her which plants were edible. She learned to cook anything he brought home. He got injured and died when she was fourteen, leaving her alone again. Likes children and cooking. Hates jerks and people who underestimate her.

Job: Food shopper and cook

* * *

Name: Iris Kuragari

* * *

Hair: Glossy black. It reaches the middle of her back.

Eye: Dark purple. She has the same eyeshadow and eyebrows as Minerva.

Lips: She wears blood red lipstick.

Skin: Rather pale.

Age: 17

Power: War God Magic (same as Minerva)

Personality: She is very flirty, and talks to boys all the time while showing off her female assets. She has never had a boyfriend before, as she just enjoys flustering them and walking away. She is a rather confident and cocky person, just like Sting Eucliffe. She always believes that she'll win, and loves to mock her enemies. Rather cruel and sadistic, and plays with (tortures) foes before killing them. She has a lot of pride and self-esteem, and believes that she is the prettiest. Not exactly girly, but acts glamorous, and is a fashionista. Has rooms full of clothes, make-up, etc. She could be considered snobby and spoiled, but is kind to her friends. Usually seen reading the Weekly Sorcerer or applying make up.

Reason for joining: She wants to help Lucy get revenge.

Background info: Her family was rich, and never really payed attention to her, so she ran away. Both her father and mother were very cruel. She was found by Minerva as a child, who taught her War God Magic. After learning magic, she joined Sabertooth, and was influenced to become cruel and power-thirsty. She quit the guild in hopes of a new beginning - and the chance to help others.

Job: Clothes Shopper

* * *

Name: Eden Cross

* * *

Hair: Golden blonde. It reaches the middle of her back, and is loose.

Eye: Blood red.

Skin: Very pale.

Age: 15

Power: White Dragon Slayer

Personality: Eden is a very cold, quiet, and distant person. She rarely ever talks, and when someone talks to her she gives them a blank stare and ignores them. Has a poker face 24/7.

She is rather mature, and never gets into petty arguments with her guildmates. In her free time, she usually reads thick books. She shows no mercy to her enemies, and is a master swordswoman. Could be considered very cruel. Does not hesitate to kill for the greater good.

Reason for joining: She wishes to get revenge on her Dragons killer and Lucy's guild-mates.

Background info: She lived in Rosemary Village, just like Erza/Kagura/Simon. She managed not to get caught during the children hunt by hiding in a merchant's empty barrel. Her family was killed. After that, she wandered into the forest and was found by Weisslogia. She was trained for a few years before the person she called her _brother_ killed Weisslogia. She was gone when that happened (she was collecting firewood), and when she came back and saw him covered in blood, she ran away in fear.

In the process of this, her brother trying to stop her and explain, he left a scar on the right side of her neck. She then stumbled upon Sabertooth and joined, Iris being her first friend. She quit at the same time as Iris did because her _brother_ joined the guild.

She is blinded by hatred, and holds a deep grudge for him. (Not telling you who he is yet! I've edited that out on this document!)

Job: She does whatever you want her to except when it's sunny outside.

* * *

Name: 'Princess' Fina Hanabusa ['Nickname' First, Last]

* * *

Hair: Light powder pink, to mid-back with loose curls. A side swept fringe and small bun of hair on the back of her head.  
Eyes: A bright leaf green.  
Age: 19

Power: Split Personality Magic.  
Her first personality is her 'Princess' personality, a pale girl who dresses in pastel lolita and sweet lolita clothes but is quiet and has a noble aura around her. She speaks formally and politely, likes cakes and dislikes rudeness to the extent of attacking her enemies for being rude. This personality usually carries a parasol that matches her outfit, and that parasol is used to absorb and release energy. This personality also uses 'beam' based magic :)

Her second personality is her 'Imp' personality, a crude and mischievous girl with flame coloured hair in a ponytail and the same green eyes. She wears a cropped black t-shirt and torn denim shorts or any other outfit with easy movement. She is not shy at all, and is a smoke magic user, specialising in using the smoke to conceal weapons and traps.

Reason for joining/Background info: Growing up in a sheltered noble household, Fina created her 'Imp' personality without realising, and spent many a night out causing mischief in nearby towns thinking they were only dreams. One night when sneaking out, she discovered the slave trade her parents were running behind her back to earn their fortune, and as the guards didn't recognise her they tried to have her killed. After running away, she vows to become powerful enough to stop them.

Job: Pâtissier / Pastry Chef

* * *

Name: Venus Zuki

* * *

Hair: Wavy and light pink. It reaches the middle of her back.

Eye: Light green. The pupils are slitted like a cat's.

Skin: Common apricot/peach shade.

Lips: Has very light pink lip gloss.

Personality: No matter what, she is always smiling. If someone asked her to do a favor, she would definitely accept. She is very talkative, and talks whenever she has the chance. She is very childish and girly, and has an obsession with anything cute or pink, such as plushies. She doesn't necessarily care about her looks, nor does she read romance books. She has many of (the button to the left of 1 on the keyboard while pressing Shift) those at the end of her sentences. She pouts very often, and stand on tables when announcing something important. Very loud when she needs to be, and yells very high-pitched to get people's attention when it's noisy. She is reckless, and does whatever she wants, even if it's dangerous. She would walk into a dark guild just for fun. She could be considered very troublesome to others, but they get used to it. She only cries when a friend dies. Very friendly, and is always the first to introduce herself to others. (she is very similar to Mirajane personality-wise)

She is a match-maker, and a teaser (in a jokingly fashion) when it comes to romance.

Age: 18

Power: Take Over: Satan Soul

Reason for joining: When Lucy ran out of the guild after being falsely accused, Venus was confused and immediately what was wrong. When she heard why Lucy was kicked out, Venus was shocked and did not believe it - Lucy would never do something like that. She quit the guild and went after Lucy. People were surprised that she was on Lucy's side even though she was closer to the Strauss family. Venus is determined to prove to Fairy Tail that they were wrong about Lucy, and that she is innocent.

Background info: Her parents were loving and kind people. They were killed by a dark guild, and she wandered in the forest. When attacked by wolves, Mirajane saved her. Venus was amazed by Mirajane's Satan Soul spell, and was taught by Mirajane how to use it and joined Fairy Tail. Venus became close to the Strauss family, and Mirajane became her role model.

Job: Bartender


	16. Chapter 15

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd! Let the Games Begin! **

**I'm so sorry that you all thought the last chapter was an actual chapter, sorry! Though it made my day :-D**

* * *

_Chapter fifteen._

* * *

The Coliseum-look-alike had quietened down as the magic barrier was brought up, ready to safe guard the audience left in their seats that tilted at an angle on a different ledge. The four guilds participating were seperated to four seperate compartments. Fairy Tail on looked Blue Pegasus whilst was on the right to Demon Tears and left to Sabertooth whom was opposite to our favourite girls.

Every eye was forced to look at the four Slayers present before them. A wall that was transparent yet had a slight white shimmer came over the opening that was the battle field, it curved at the top to form a concave affect. The magic canon blasted and it all happened in a blur.

...

Ruki and Rosie grinned.

"Are you ready to get squished pip-squeaks?" Gajeel's voice echoed around them whilst Wendy had taken refuge behind the Metal freak.

"Ready when you are" The two girls spoke, they already knew what to do since they'd gone over it with their blue haired Mistress. Her words were still fresh in their minds as the Iron Dragon Slayer charged at them.

"My, my. Someone's hasty" The blonde and brunette whom were once standing side by side had split up and traveled around the obnoxious teenager and raced towards the 12 year old Bluenette.

"Hello" They said before grabbing a wrist each and suspending themselves in mid air, as their wings unfurled much to every onlookers surprise.

**(A/N: Remember when they first introduced themselves they had wings. No? Only me? Well okay)**

The girl that dangled below them had shrieked and tried to pry the older girls fingers off from her small, dainty wrists.

"Wendy!" Came the shouts of her guild members, "Gajeel! Get her down, she's afraid of heights!"

With wide eyes, Rosie looked back down to the trembling form beneath her before lowering slightly to the ground, trying to ease her. They only wanted to win, not scare a minor! A yell from below her removed her worried stare to another figure that was trying it's hardest to get in the air where they stood, or rather flew.

"Do you want her?" They teased, using Wendy like a worm on the end of a fishing rod, trying to catch a shark. Pain struck Ruki as an arm made of metal hit her in the stomach and went right through it.

"Ruki!" Rosie screamed, forgetting about keeping their identities a secret as her sister dropped to the ground, unmoving. Anger coursed her veins as the dark aura from her guilds members reach her. The curse Onix had placed on the two of them seemed to be activating, but that didn't exactly mean she had planed for it too.

_You're dead!_

...

Lucy and Onix were pale as the form of their precious Saint and sister fluttered to the ground. Tears where threatening to fall from Lucy's brown eyes as well as the entire Guild's, except Onix. In fact, she even smirked slightly. Why wouldn't she? Everything was about to fall into place.

Rosie's form had disregarded it's cloak to reveal a body of only electricity.

_So she'd decided to go full on. Interesting. _

The wings were gone as the hand gripping the Bluette disappeared, letting the girl fall.

Shouts and screams were heard from the guilds left. It was only Fairy Tail and the crowd of normal people separating them from each other.

Wendy made a strange noise as she landed on her side, almost as if someone had blocked her fall. Onix knew what would happen next, and sure enough, she was right.

Ruki's body looked as if it had melted away, leaving only the white cloak. Lucy being startled would have been an understatement. Never had she heard of someone becoming the element they controlled, but I guess that was what made Fairy Slayers so special, and rare.

Water was seeping up through the ground behind the Metal Freak and had encased every inch of his body from the neck down. It was then that Lucy noticed the twinge of fear in his stance.  
"He doesn't know what to do" She voiced out, quite confident at where her sisters stood.

"What?" The girl in a royal cloak beside her asked, cocking her head.

...

Ruki's body had healed itself, after all, it was only water. The sound of electricity had woken her up and the noise of a falling person caught her attention. Quickly, she sunk her hand through the sandy floor and made it reappear underneath Wendy to break her descend. She made sure that the girl was un conscience before sinking fully into the grains of sand.

Going into her element wasn't something she liked doing because it messed up her hair as well as nails and not to mention, if she wasn't careful she could wind up with something like a twig in her stomach until she changed again. Underground felt disturbing, almost like it had more than one purpose and could swallow her up whole. Daylight changed her vision as she wrapped her body of water around Gajeel, stopping him from moving. Up above her, she could make out a human figure made out of nothing but sparks and electrical charges.

_Ah, Rosie's mad. _The thought would have made her sweat drop but considering her situation, she decided against it.

Ruki heard what sounded like _"Electric Shock" _come from her life-long friend as well as sister before a line of yellow intertwined with orange came hurtling towards her. She immediately seperated herself and retreated to the depths of the world's second skin. Popping up a good few feet away from the now twitching man she spoke out, "Water Jail!"

Vines of clear liguid appeared from the ground beneath him, and locked over the male body as if they had a life of their own, which in many cases they did. The electrical current that was still shooting out of Rosie was finally enveloping the Metal Freaks figure before he dropped to the ground.

...

Lucy cheered with the rest of her guild mates as the two female forms of water and electricity ran towards each other to give a high-five. Quickly, they summoned their white cloaks and wrapped themselves with it as their bodies shifted back to flesh and bone.

Or close to it.

_"Demon Tears win! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have never seen a match that stunning in my life! Give it up for the Demons!"_

The Celestial mage cringed at the nickname but was distracted by Liz that had smiled towards her mouthing happily _We won!__  
_

Rosie and Ruki rushed towards the unconscience Sky Dragon Slayer and proceeded to try to wake her up with tickling and other useless tactics. A familiar figure of an Ice Mage walked towards them, probably telling the girls off for helping. The two cloaked girls were obviously offended as they retreated and turned to walk up the stairs and into their Guild's closed off section.

"I can't believe we won!" Ruki shouted running to hug Onix.

"Neither can I!" Rosie added, squeezing Lucy in a bear hug. Lucy smiled with Onix as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. "Well, you can't be called Fairy Slayers for nothing"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"Cheers! For our favourite Fairy Slayers! Ruki and Rosie!" Anya announced as she stood on top of the bar counter.

After their victory, they had been sent back to their hotel to celebrate and when it came to Demon Tears Girls, the only way to celebrate was with a drink. Lucy laughed as Princess started singing, "The Drunken Sailor" on the counter-top next to Anya who was joining in. Thankfully the bar was just about empty when they'd arrived due to the games still being held. It was Sabertooth versus Blue Pegasus which the girls had decided _not _to stick around to watch.

_"What do we do with a drunken sailor?_

_What do we do with a drunken sailor?_

_What do we do wit a drunken sailor early in the morning~?!"_

The blonde had noticed Onix was acting a bit strange lately and thought about prying but had refused to since it was an invasion of privacy. Yet again...

"Onix!" Lucy called, getting off of one of the many seats and waltzing over to her seemingly tipsy sister.

"Hm?" She replied turning her attention to the now grinning Celestial mage, "Wha'd'ya wand ol'Lucy ol'pal?"

A giggled escaped the girls lips as she pressed on with her question, "Today at practice you seemed overly chirpy. Did something good happen?"

The colour pink already dusted Onix's cheeks but it had seemed to darken when she'd said _'good'_

"Not really" Came the mumbled reply, obviously lying.

With a raised eyebrow, Lucy chose not to give up, "You _can _tell me you know. I won't bite"

"Tell that to your cake!" The bluette yelled accusingly pointing a finger. It was meant as an insult but came across as a joke, you couldn't take a person who may-or-may-not be a little more than tipsy, seriously.

"I'm your sister. Sisters tell each other everything" Lucy stated, feigning hurt. It worked considering that Onix looked a little guilty.

_"Put him bed with the captain's daughter,_

_Put him in bed with the captain's daughter,_

_Put him in bed with the captain's daughter early in the morning~!"_

"Lucy? What does it mean when you're with someone and your heart won't shut up?"

* * *

**Tada! Sorry but I really suck at fight scenes. Hehe! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. :-P**

**Thank you for the continued support and reviews! They make my day!**

**Bye~!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hiya~! Here's Chapter 17! This will be a Onix chapter! This is such a fluffy one! Hehe~!**

* * *

_Chapter sixteen._

* * *

"It's called love silly" Lucy smiled, suddenly getting a sweep of the girlish giggles. She hadn't dealt with crushes since she, herself got crushed about 11 months ago.

"Love? What's that? Can I eat it?" The Hex Dispeller asked innocently. At first the blonde laughed which melted into a serious stare when the bluette didn't join in.  
"You don't know what _love is?" _It came out louder than intended which rallied up the other 10 girls present in the bar and like bees to a flower, they zoomed in on their pray, ready to scrape off pollen...Did I write that correctly?

"How can you not know what _love _is?" Princess questioned, her pink hair now in a bun with strands falling out neatly. At times it annoyed the other Saints at how, no matter what, she managed to be perfect and poised the entire time.

"I just _don't okay!" _The Bluette shifted in her seat. What was so wrong about that? It wasn't a type of food so why should she bother learning what it was?

"Love is...uh..._How do you explain it?"_ Venus quickly paled when no one answered. Eden, as always, had her nose in a book and seemed to get flashes of cherry red spark her cheeks now and then signaling she either, A) Didn't understand something and scolded herself or B) She came across a kissing/confessing part.

Iris grinned like the devil she was before whistling and strolling over to her best friend. In a quick movement, she ripped the hard covered book that was used to shield her issue of _Love me! _that was opened.

"Iris!" Came the squeal mixed with fright and anger at what had just happened. The girl with long, red nails snatched the copy and handed it to the seriously confused Onix. "Read it" She commanded and sashayed herself away from the pure child and towards her sisters who were at the bar.

Every girl bit down on either their nails, lip or twirled their hair nervously as they studied the Bluette flicking through the manga.

She was fine at first but as the middle of the book came, her cheeks flushed fuchsia and as she neared the end her entire face went up like flames.

"WHAT THE HELL! MY EYES!" She yelled throwing the pieces of glued together paper away from her and onto the floor a few feet away. Onix had a hand to her heart as it hammered in her ears. _Never _would she do something like _that!_

Curious, Anya shuffled to the manga comic and flipped it to the page the bluette had been on previously before shutting it with inhuman strength. "Eden? Why are you reading _Smut _Manga?"

* * *

Love. Love was too intimate! Why did they want to do something like..._that _to each other!? Onix thought, massaging her temples with her index fingers whose nails had adopted a black lace pattern. She cursed herself for not responding when the other girls had told her they were going back to the hotel and had left without her. Still, being in that state of shock and...well..._red _she hadn't _wanted _to go out _just yet. _The dusk air was like a slap in the face making her (now pink) cheeks calm down to a paler shade.

Her black heels hit the concrete that was the sidewalk as she shrunk her cloak and stuffed it into her handbag. The white skull stitched onto her tank top made her seem like a hooligan, meaning no one in their right mind would try chat her up.

The taste of her strawberry ice cream was still fresh in her mouth as she turned the corner only to realise something.

"Where am I?"

* * *

How drastic the opinion of someone could change as soon as they see them panicking. Onix ran down the stone road back towards where she _thought _the pub from previously was. Oh how wrong she was. Indeed, what stood in front of her was a drinking tavern, it was just the fact it was labeled **The Hang Man **which was supposed to be twelve miles from the hotel she was booked into!

"Oh my _god!" _She yelled out in frustration. The commotion from inside the establishment was buzzing with excitement which brought back the memories from earlier making her marginally dizzy. Taking a deep breath, Onix decided to explore the building, hoping she'd find someone who'd be able to tell her where her hotel was.

The first smell that hit her nose was the alcohol, the second was the amount of cheap perfume that was sprayed around the place. A fraction of her wanted to turn around and take her chances with the many streets (7/8th) but the more stubborn part wanted to get answers _now_.

She scanned the crowd for any female that _didn't _look intoxicated on booze. The bluette had sobered up with the image of those two people in the manga doing..._ugh! _A shiver ran down the girls back as she tried her best not to remember. Going back to her search, she spotted three familiar faces. Majority of which were cats.

Going pink from the humid air and a certain someone they reminded her of, she risked taking a step back, only to slam into the person behind her. "I-uh-I'm-er- Sorry!" She finalized, bowing.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're _extremely cute _when you stutter?"

Opening her eyes in shock, she looked through her side fringe that had been clipped into place and had somehow gotten loose when she was running.

_There,_ in plain sight, was Sting.

Her face heated up more at the smirk he shot her way, "What? Not remember me?" He asked, his face falling ever so slightly.

"Ah-No-It's just-Um..." Inwardly, Onix was repeatedly scolding herself. How could she let one boy make a fool out of her this easily? So to save herself whatever pride she had left, she decided to make her exit, "Bye!"

Quickly, the bluette ran around the stone still Dragon Slayer and into the now _completely dark _outside.

The sound of her heels slapping the ground once more only made her more aware of the footsteps following her. Onix slid into the closest alleyway that she spotted and descended down it, still hearing the steps tailing her. Much to her utmost _horror _there was a wall seperating her from the world beyond that was Sting-free which meant Onix-the-Idiot-free. Cursing under her breathe she faced the figure of the boy that made her heart race in a confusing way.

"How the hell d'you run in those?" He asked, pointing to her shoes which had taken months of practice to walk in let alone _run in. _Sting racked a hand through his blonde hair, doing what _Onix _wanted to do herself, "Better question. Why'd you run?"

The-currently scolding herself- Hex Dispeller muttered a reply, "None of your business"

The blonde just shrugged and decided to let it go, "Wait, why'd you run after me?" Onix asked, getting the upper hand in the conversation, making Sting's face flush like it had when he'd first seen her smile.

"No reason" He mumbled taking a sudden interest in the floor. Nervous at the sudden silence, the bluette tucked her side fringe behind her ear which didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer.

"You know. You'd look nicer with your hair down" He commented before he could stop himself. The Hex Dispeller just smiled,

"Oh! I gotta find the girls!" It came as a sharp thought that split through the atmosphere.

If Onix didn't know better, she'd say that the blonde boy in front of her looked a bit depressed from her announcement that meant she had to leave.

Cocking her head to the side she asked what had bugged her for the past, what? Hour now? "Do you know where Star-Bird Hotel is?"

* * *

**(A/N: StarBird: Was thinking about lattes which led me to Starbucks...Ah~ Starbucks :3)**

* * *

Sting looked towards the strangely shaped teenage girl, giving her a nod, "Yeah..."

"Can you take me there?" She question getting closer with a hand on his bicep. Man, did she even know she was flirting? (No, no she did not)

He thought about refusing her offer and going back to his guild mates but somehow couldn't disappoint that innocent gaze of candy blue eyes. (Her eyes change colour A LOT)

"I guess so" Came the almost hypnotized blonde who got a hug from the said girl that jumped back almost instantly with red cheeks.

_What did I just do? _Onix thought furiously as she trailed after the Dragon Slayer that had led them out of the alleyway and into the streets. _He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-!_

"You know. I wasn't lying when I said you'd look nicer with your hair down" Sting's voice sliced through her thoughts of self-hate and with a startled and masked yelp, she also noticed he'd slowed down so they could walk together.

Gosh! It felt like a thousand degrees! Onix discovered flashing a smile to the uneasy blonde whose ears turned pink.

The bluette's eyebrows drew downwards, knitting together in worry, "Are you getting a cold?" and without warning she knocked her forehead onto his. She had to drag him down with her arm to reach even with the heels. What was with boys and being so tall!? It wasn't fair!

"Well, you do _seem _hotter than an average person" She remarked scrunching up her lips to the side of her pretty face. Sting couldn't help but smirk when she'd said that,

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks"

Onix froze with a scarlet face, "I-Idiot!" She claimed stalking in front of the boy who was trying his hardest to stop laughing which introduced the pouting Hex Dispeller to his mind. He stared longer than intended with wide dark blue eyes at the childish expression. Was it just him or did she look cuter than earlier? Immediately, Sting turned his face to the side to stop the girl skipping up ahead from seeing his newly pink face. So far, she hadn't seen him blush...he hoped. (:3 Naw! Foolish boy!)

Sting had been brought out of his trance as he heard the excited squeal of Onix up ahead.

"I can see the hotel!" She yelled in triumph, making the boy now beside her smirk.

"Yeah, after getting lost...what? Five times?" He teased looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She lightly slapped him across the arm and took impressive steps towards the entrance of the hotel that seemed a bit like where a guild would stay.

"Hey Olive" Onix didn't turn around until she felt the familiar tug of a certain blonde on her wrist.

"Oh me? Yeah" She replied not realizing how close their faces were at the moment, sadly Sting did.

"Are you in a guild?"

The bluette paused, she couldn't say _yes _cause then he'd look for her...wouldn't he?

"No" She lied through her teeth, "I'm not a mage remember?" Sheepishly, he retracted his hand off of her wrist and was about to take a step back to leave when he felt fingers on his shoulder. He was frozen as the slender hand danced its way down to his mark. It actually felt nice.

"Sabertooth..." Onix breathed, "You're in Sabertooth?"

Not responding as quick as he'd hoped, it came out as a confused mess of words, "What? Saber? Uh yeah? Both are in, uh Rogue and I"

The bluette's mouth twitched upwards as a stream of giggles eased its way out, "You know, _h__as anyone ever told you you're extremely cute when you stutter?" _She mocked, reliving the moment when he'd said it to her in The Hang Man. The bluette was hunched over from laughter. Never had she thought to catch the prideful Dragon Slayer stuttering!

"Shut up. You did it to!" He defended himself, unaware of how much of a kid he looked. Though, it had worked, replacing the shaking feeling of laughter to butterflies in her stomach. Damn him!

The set of stairs that led to the hotel doors where right behind her at this point, meaning she should start climbing now. With five clicks of her heels she was on the top step, waving at Sting.

"Goodnight Blondie!"

Not offended in the least, the Dragon Slayer merely smirked and turned away from the female form without a word. Something knawed at her as she watched him take two steps, then six steps away from her. Not realizing it, her mouth had made the words pop out before she could stop it.

"Sting!"

The retreating figure turned around to glance at her still form and walked up to her, him at the bottom of the five stairs that seperated them.

"What?" He said, not unkindly. It was odd for _this girl _to call him back...period.

"Come here" Onix ordered, feeling nervous about the reason she'd shouted after him for. Obeying her command, he stepped up to the third step so they were at least at eye level...kind of. The bluette was still slightly smaller.

Without warning, her fingerless gloved hands reach to his face and guided it closer to hers and in a swift motion, she grazed her pale pink lips over his cheek and steadily pressed them down softly. Unknown to Sting, she'd slipped something into his dark blue gloves, something that held a few numbers and a word.

"That's for helping me...instead of staying with your guild mates, so thank you" Onix explained shyly rubbing her elbow, "Uh...goodnight" She added turning to speed walk through the glass doors and into the elevator, pressing the correct floor number.

Her hands found their way to her over heating face and then to her chest, trying to calm down the rapid hammering that was coming from there.

_"Floor 31! Ding!"_

"Hm, maybe intimate actions in love aren't that bad" Onix said out loud smiling.

* * *

**So, what'cha think! :D This was mainly a fluff chapter for me! My first one! Actually, now that I think about it, it's kinda sad... :-( Oh well! First time for everything! :-) Hope this was a nice chapter to read! Will be starting another series soon called, **

**My Dear Temptress starring Lucy Heartfilia!**

**Love you all!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm so glad everyone liked my Onix and Sting chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter seventeen._

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to the site of her sister lying on her bed across from her. Grinning, she pulled her bed covers off of her body and stepped onto the cold wooden floor that creaked.

The eyes of the girl sleeping shot open at the small noise revealing rose pink orbs. The blonde 's forehead creased in confusion, for the year she'd known her, her eyes would change depending on emotions and how much magical energy she had. A smile crept its way onto her porcelain face.

"So Onix...Why the pink eyes?" Came her sly question as she folded her arms over her chest that was hardly contained within the dark blue pajama top.

The Hex Dispeller's face mirrored confusion before it flushed and charged into the bathroom, running her hands over her cheeks.

"No way...No way!"

Lucy walked into the white tiled room and placed a hand on the bluette, "So, who's the lucky man?" She felt the girl heat up before splashing her face with water, trying to cool her cheeks down to a paler shade.

Onix stared at herself in the reflective glass and blushed further as she remembered the blonde Dragon Slayer. The way he'd teased her and seemed to stop breathing when she'd touched him and how he _oh god! _The bluette groaned as she dipped her head under the running tap out of embarrassment.

Taking her soaking noggin away from the falling water, Onix straightened up to look at the giggling Celestial Mage.

"It's not funny!" She whined grabbing the hand towel and drying her hair with it.

Lucy only laughed harder, "Open! Gate of Cancer!" She said, thrusting a key into the air. Within seconds, a man who seemed to be part sea-creature appeared.

The Hex Dispeller paled before screaming, "Get it away from me! I hate crabs!" and tried shooting it with her magic, black lights that shot out of her palm.

"Ebi?"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the shaking bluette shuffled towards the Tournament House to meet up with the rest of their guild. She could overhear the scared girl muttering to herself, over and over;

"It's just a Spirit. It's just a Spirit"

Who would have thought that the invincible Onix with a bubble personality was afraid of crabs? It was actually quite funny!

Onix climbed the stairs that surrounded the Coliseum-look-alike and disappeared into the cool stands that were set up for the matches.

The bluette made her way to the compartment which held her excited Saints.  
"Hey girls!" Lucy said from behind Onix who jumped from fright.

"Hey guys" They greeted back grinning as they wondered and made bets about who would be picked to battle next. A chime echoed throughout the stadium, signaling the next round of Round 1 would begin.

Again, the sound of someone dropping the mic, followed by a quick _"Shit!" _was heard first.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Day 2 of Round 1! Todays fighters are...Fairy Tail versus...Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus against...Demon Tears!" _The crowd cheered as the announcer spoke, getting onto their feet and clapping their hands like seals at a WaterPark Show.

_"Will the contestants please come out!?" _

Onix rolled her eyes before noticing that two familiar faces emerged from the Blue Pegasus guild box.

_Hibiki and Eve. _

Lucy caught the line of sight and turned to face the two girls who were counting the money they'd won from betting on Blue Pegasus.

The pink and white haired women didn't sense the gaze before they felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Ready to fight?"

...

* * *

Liz and Venus stared at the two boys trying to figure out if they were male or female. They _looked _male _enough, _but acted like girls. Tricky, tricky.

"Oi! Who're you?" Venus asked crossing her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde before shifting the gaze at the brunette who seemed to be trying to woo the girls in the crowd.

"My lovelys, will you help myself and my partner in defeating these evil villains of ours? Your support is most appreciated" He glowed, somehow flowers had appeared during his speech giving the Pinkette and Whitette (?) the perfect answer to the entire situation.

_Gay. _They both thought.

The boy who seemed younger smiled at their figures, "We're Eve and Hibiki. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He held out his hand expecting to be greeted back with at least a handshake. Liz cocked her head slightly, taking in the scenery and wishing the canon would hurry up and sound already. Fingers tapped her arm and pointed to the black box which had Lucy and Onix hanging out of it and yelling cheers towards them.

Venus and Liz waved back as a noise split the atmosphere making them each shout out two different sentences, _"Satan Soul Takeover: Demon Addition!"_ and _"Universal Takedown: Demon Addition!"_

...

* * *

The Hex Dispeller heard the screams of magic and widened her newly pink eyes, "They're not supposed to use that yet" She mumbled, catching only her blonde companion's ears as well as attention.

"What did you say?" The Celestial Mage asked as the two female forms in the arena morphed into something else. Venus had showed her Satan Soul Takeover but what was that about 'Demon Addition' for _both of them?_ That definitely wasn't correct.

Onix let out a sigh, "I cursed a small fraction of their magic so they'd have something up their sleeve for later, but they haven't learned how to control it. No scratch that, haven't _tried _to learn it"

Lucy sweat dropped as she heard the explanation and then brightened up when she remembered a specific key for the two's winning.

"Eve is very respectful and came to have a crush on Erza from Fairy Tail a while back, but got over it, meaning her has a thing for girl with strong confidence and magic, _especially _those who can change fast..._A-n-y-a~! Would you please distract the blondie? Pwease~?" _Lucy sang, clutching her hands over her heart, trying to get across how much they needed her to cooperate. The black haired, jungle beauty gave a complicated stare, her insides fighting with her about what to do.

"So you want me to basically, seduce this kid?"

"Well, he _is _20 years old. So he's older than you"

Anya couldn't help but snort, _that _boy was _older than her? Hardly! _

"Look at him! He still seems like a little kid to me"

"Well, now on to Hibiki...He loved that Karen...Lilica I think her name was. She was very sadistic towards her keys and took no pity on men either. So he obviously likes girls that could beat the crap out of him and held no sympathy for idiots" Lucy concluded with a devilish grin. She swung around to face a certain Lightning Fairy Slayer along with the rest of the guild,

"Rosie? Care to join Anya down in the stands without your coat?" Onix questioned innocently.


	19. Chapter 18

**My grandparents came over for 2 weeks to see us so I haven't had much spare time.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen._

* * *

Liz and Venus spat out the blood that was filling their mouths. The Takeover Mage looked down at her fingertips, noting the way her nails had sharpened and turned ink black. Smirking, Venus ripped the white cloak from her form and threw it to her side. Her new appearance would hide her identity from the guilds, especially Fairy Tail.

Yesterday, she'd tried out her new Demon Form and had gotten a grip on it.

"You're staring" She stated, cocking her head to the side eyeing the boy known as Hibiki. Venus knew all to well how she was dressed, but it didn't mean she was giving out invitations to trail her body. The green that littered her arms and legs glowed dangerously as her anger continued to fill her up, whilst the piece of flimsy clothing let the heat escape.

**(A/N: Search up "Takeover Halphas Mirajane", on Google Images to know what it looks like except with different colours)**

"Lech" Came Liz's chirp that made the Demon girl turn to face her friend. The Whitette had the ground surrounding her shaking and cracking to meet her demands which made Eve pale.

He sent a wave of ice towards them which was followed up by Hibiki summoning projected box holding words and Latin as well as Greek symbols. Liz flicked her hand chanting three words that made her eyes reflect the universe.

Venus smirked and charged ahead, dodging the many attacks thrown at her. With a final burst of energy, she flipped herself so that she stood behind the two Blue Pegasus boys.

"Hey" She mocked before kicking the brunette and sending him flying a few feet North. Eve's face showed fear as the pinkette in green and black approached him, her wings spreading out behind her. "Wanna go?"

It was a rhetorical question and the Snow Mage understood that. Venus threw a punch coated in some dark aura towards him which he blocked and took the opportunity to force an abnormally large icicle through her stomach making it stick out the other side.

"Eve is it? You're not that bad" She stated smiling as blood rolled down her legs and began pooling around her.

Liz felt a pinch of anger as she saw her sister skewed. She felt the stars power coursing through her as they resonated with her heart. In a flash, her eyes shot open as they radiated a bright white. Venus dropped to the sandy floor as she heard two familiar voices shouting.

...

Lucy's hands shot up to cover her mouth, forcing her scream to die in her throat. The Pinkette in the ring fell to the ground, unmoving.

"She's not dead" The Bluette beside her commented, "She's still got fifteen minutes before she's beyond help"

The Celestial Mage's eyes widened, "Hurry up girls" She whispered, her hands shaking.

...

Anya's eyes narrowed at the blonde Snow Mage in the arena as she exposed her flesh to the harmful rays of the sweltering sun. Her black hair was tied up in a seductive ponytail whilst the gold haired girl beside her with her usual rose headband.

"Ready?" She asked, eager to get some payback.

"Ready" Rosie replied clinging onto the arena's rails that seperated the audience from the competitors. Making a scene was fairly easy, all they had to do was make the metal bars brake somehow and pretend to fall in.

"Go Hibiki!" Rosie yelled, faking a wide smile.

"You can take her Eve!" Anya added, gripping the iron cylinder and crushing it using her inhuman and animalistic strength. Rosie joined in and sent a jolt of electricity to fry the screws holding it at the sides. With a staged scream the two girls pushed the railing and proceeded to fall in as the gasps and shouts for someone to help.

* * *

The two Blue Pegasus boys watched in horror as the Lightening Fairy Slayer and the Animal Transforming Mages fell. Eve and Hibiki charged forward and stretched out their arms preparing for the weight of the very well-shaped women. Sure enough, the skin contact occurred as a jolt something sparked the four people. Venus glanced at Liz who seemed just as surprised.

"Are you two alright?" Eve asked sweetly, as if he hadn't just sent a icicle through their sister. Shaking, they both nodded and said a quick thank you. Hibiki and Eve's backs were to the-now standing- Takeover Mage and the Space Mage who gave a subtle nod, telling them it was okay now.  
"Eck~! We're in the match! We're so sorry! The railing just gave way" Anya lied, letting a few tears escape her dark green eyes. As if hit on the head, the two guys suddenly remembered that it was true. They jumped up and took their first step on the pavement, which was quite impressive. It would normally take an entire ladder or two to get from the arena to the first set of seats. Male Mages! Rosie thought with slight amusement.

.

Liz and Venus stood beside each other as they watched their opponents gracefully leep down back into the match. They were back to being alert, quickly they gave a look back to the two Demon Tear girls without their cloaks, sending a silent message.

"Thank you~!" They yelled which made the attention from the Pegasus boys shake long enough for Liz to shout.

_"Space Magic: Demon Stars!" _On cue, the sky shun silver and gold as the sight of meteors came into view. Venus ran forward again planted a heeled foot in the crotch of the blonde boy.

"That's for the icicle" She snarled, throwing a fist to his head, "And that was just for fun"

Shocked, he got back to his feet, "You should be unconscience!"

"Actually. I should be _dead" _The pinkette corrected, sending a cold stare his way before holding out a hand that forced out some kind shower of black magic that ate away at his clothes (slightly. NO BAD THOUGHTS!)

"Get back!" Liz yelled who was busy slapping the living daylights out of Hibiki. The space mage ran backwards and grabbed onto her partner's hand who sent them flying up, letting themselves to miss the oncoming rocks on fire.

...

_"The winners are...Demon Tears!" _The announcer announced making the arena cheer in delight. Onix leaped over the railings and made her way to the now unconscience Venus with the worried Liz at her side.  
Lucy soon caught up along with the rest of the Saints who surrounded the Takeover Mage in a circle.  
"I'll do it" Angeline said throwing her palms to the sky, only to be copied by the rest of the guild.

"If it's all of us then it can't hurt you as much" Iris explained cooly, eyeing Eden, making sure she was following suit. Last time, the Dragon Slayer had stepped out because she'd spotted a new edition of Love me! In the bookstore opposite them at the time.

Three months ago, they'd discovered that if Angeline used her Purity Magic, she could heal someone as well but only if she took a portion of Onix's Hex Magic and suffered the exchange of an injuries pain going to her.

Angeline and Memory had grown close over the time span, since they were the same age, meaning they'd been left alone when the older members went off to train because they were too young to join the Tournament. Needless to say, the two Mistress' came back to a guild covered with frosting and other substances they weren't brave enough to identify.

"It's okay. Angel and I'll just take it. You guys are in the match, we can't afford to have you hurt in any way" Memory said, gripping her honey brown-haired sister and friend.

Sighing, Princess took a step away from the scene, followed by every other girl.

Angeline muttered some words as something inside Venus glowed and traveled through her body, splitting in half at where the heart should have been and flowed up into the arms that were gripping her own.

With a gasp the Takeover Mage's eyes flew open, sitting up off of the ground as if she were an "L". Angeline and Memory's hands flew to their stomachs as they muffled a scream of pain.

"You didn't" Venus said, dragging the tank top up to discover her healed body.

* * *

**Ta-da~! Chapter eighteen after a seriously long wait. My bad! **

**-Kai-chan~!**


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter nineteen._

* * *

Memory and Angeline had collapsed shortly after they'd transferred Venus's injury as well as pain to their own bodies. The Take over mage had been furious and had finally given up on yelling at the two younger sisters who were out-cold in the small hospital wing the Tournament provided. Lucy lifted her head when she heard another canon going off, signally another battle was commencing. Onix had gone to check up on it and came back torn between smiling and grimacing.

"The idiots are up. Sting and Rogue against Natsu and Erza" The bluette explained, her expression turning bright as something in her boot vibrated and gave off a small tinkling noise. In a flash, she held a slick black touch-phone and turned pink as she searched through the messages.

_The Hang Man, 7pm_

_-S_

"Who's it from?" Lucy asked innocently, slinking her head around to look at the text, "Onix! You've got a date!" She cheered smiling.

The Hex Dispeller blinked once...then twice...then cocked her head to the left, genuinely confused, "What's a date?"

* * *

By the time the two females had reached the stadium boxes they'd received, the battle had been concluded with Fairy Tail as the winners. Lucy simmered with anger as Princess and Anya stole her from Onix and led her to the familiar bar the Hex Dispeller had been left the night before.

With the phone still in her hand, Onix focused and the letter that ended the text. _Who was "S"? _Could it be Sting? She had given him her number when he'd walked her to the hotel, like her sisters had insisted she do. A large grin swept away her thoughts as the beautiful face of Iris came into view, her red lips sparkling in the sun that was escaping slowly from the world.

"A little, blonde birdie told me you landed a boy" She winked, genuinely happy that her sister and Mistress finally took an interest to a person other than her 'family.'

"Um, I guess so" Onix said, embarrassed as she tried to hide behind her own hands.

"Who with?" Iris' questioned, leaning in closer to hear the confession of love for a certain boy from her Mistress. As expected, the bluette just blushed more before charging away from her and out into the frigid temperature of the night.

The sensation brought chills to her spine as the wind caressed her hair before letting it fall down in it's usual high ponytail. If there had to be one thing in the world she _never _wanted to explain, it was her way of thinking about human beings. Either they were to be saved from their lives or left in it. It confused person after person, so eventually Onix just gave up on trying.

The teenage girl looked at her watch and shrieked. She was supposed to meet up with Sting ten minutes ago! Talking and cheering with her gild in the tavern had taken up more time than she'd hoped!

Onix picked up the pace and began to run down the street. She dodged a few pedestrians and cars, careful not to cause any accidents that would in any way hinder the rest of her week and Tournament. With a frustrated cry, she noticed that her watch showed that fifteen more minutes had past.

* * *

Lucy giggled as she saw her best friend as well as sister sprint out of the bar and out of sight. Her gaze trailed over the windows and landed on a familiar group that usually went by the name of Team Natsu. They seemed different almost, less..._sparkly, _Lucy concluded, finding that only word to fit their description.

Wendy's brown eyes were glued to the floor and her walking seemed a bit slow. Probably because of the injury that was inflicted on her ankle during her match with Demon Tears. Bitterness clawed its way up her throat as she throat of how irresponsible Fairy Tail had been, allowing a 14 year old child to participate in a competition that could have had her killed! If it had been any other guild, Lucy was certain that she would have come out with more than just a broken bone. Her pretty face contorted into a sickening smile as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Fairy Tail...Let's play a game" And with that, she grabbed the martini glass and sauntered her towards the group she used to call her partners, "I call it hide and seek"

* * *

Onix panted as the sight of The Hand Man came into view. Fear trailed through her veins as she searched the building for a blonde male with her eyes.

"He wouldn't be here" She resound with herself, "I'm almost 40 minutes late anyway"

Feeling slightly disappointed with herself ans also a tad bit relieved, she turned around, ready to take off in a sprint, "It wouldn't have worked out anyway"

A hand and voice stopped her though, "Sorry to pry but what?"

Onix looked behind her shoulder to see the frame of the Light Dragon Slayer she'd come to meet, "I-uh-um-I-"

Sting rolled his eyes at her stuttering which he thought was cute, "You know. Calling and texting that you're going to be late goes a _long way" _He was teasing her, she knew it. The blonde raised an eyebrows as something came to his attention, "Weren't your eyes blue the last time I saw you?" He'd liked that colour, but still the baby pink made her even prettier. More innocent.

"Oh. Yeah, they change depending on how I feel" She explained smiling brightly, immediately regretting it as the boy standing in front of her smirked.  
"So pink..." He didn't plan on letting this slide and Onix knew it, "Either you've got a puppy crush or embarrassed"

Heat rushed to her face as he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "And they said woman were hard to understand"

Onix lightly slapped his arm and put her hands on her hips, in a defence stance, "Idiot!"

Sting smirked and offered her his arm, "Want to go?"

* * *

Lucy watched as Team Natsu's eyes widened, trying to find their missing comrade, Wendy. They were obviously panicking. Wendy's form shook as her back was forced to the front of the Celestial Mage. All she'd done was open one of her many gateway keys from The Onix Collection and drag Wendy into the alleyway next to the pub. The Sky Dragon Slayer continued to shake from the cries she was holding back, unaware that it was the person she called her _Onee-chan _was the very one holding her captive.

"Let's see. How well are they doing little Dragon?" Lucy asked, lowering her lips to the girls ear. Her voice was a fraction lower than normal, as to keep her identity and the fact she was in the city, a secret. For now anyway.

"What...what do you want?" Wendy replied instead, her voice shaking from the fear of being murdered or violated. The blonde let out a harsh laugh at the girls forwardness.

"Nothing much. Just want to convey a message" She shrugged, pulling out the bracelet she'd received from Onix and tapping the black gem sticking out. Immediately, Wendy felt darkness creeping over her sight and surrendered the claws that pried at her mind and whispered for her to sleep.

* * *

Onix walked through the park with nothing but the street lights shedding light on the area. She hopped onto the fountains edge and proceeded to tiptoe around it. The park had two paths that each crossed over in the middle to make a plus, with the fountain in the center, almost like a land mark. Tree's covered the rest of the ground, all dark green and some light.

"Careful. You could fall in" Sting reminded, shaking his head slightly at the childishness that Onix was emitting.  
"Loosen up Blondie! It's _fun!" _She retorted, flashing a radiant smile before sinking her feet into the cold water that caught the rays of the moonlight that assaulted it as well as the bronze as well as gold coins lying at the fountain's cement floor. The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile trying to poke it's way out of his hard front.

"Olive, I think you should get out"

Onix shook her head, letting her hair follow her in it's tail. She giggled before cupping her hands in the water and throwing it at her date.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" He asked surprised at the sudden contact with the cold liquid that showed on his top. And to think he'd tried wearing his new clothes that he'd received from Rouge as a birthday present. A pair of dark jeans, dark blue t-shirt that had the words **Born to Live **printed across it and black shoes that were easy to run in.

The bluette ignored him and sat on the fountains edge, patting the spot next to her as an invitation. Sting groaned, but did as he was told thanks to a certain glare he got in return for his attitude. Laughter reached his ears as the girl next to him stared up at the sky, her eyes reflecting the stars that twinkled in harmony.

An image rose in the females head, thinking back to Lucy and her ability to control the beautiful things in the sky. A punch of envy crossed her stomach but was quickly kicked out as she heard the boy speak.

"Y'know, I didn't think you'd actually show up"

Curious, Onix tilted her head to face his, their noses almost touching. She could feel his breathe tickling her face and saw his eyes dart down to her lips that had been coloured with a faint pink lipstick Iris had given her for tonight.

"Why?" The Hex Dispeller whispered, her colour changing eyes glanced down at his rose lips. Her iris' shifted to light violet.

"Cause I didn't win against Salamander and Titania" He replied truthfully, looking unsure of what would be happening next.

"I don't see why that's important" Onix said truthfully, she realised too late that she'd offended the boy who made her heart race as he stood up and walked towards the statue that was planted in the middle of the water decoration.

"Well it's important to me!" Sting snapped back, facing away form her, "If I'm not number one than I don't deserve to live"

Onix's forehead furrowed in confusion before straightening out in understand-ment and dissolving herself in girlish giggles. The blonde boy turned around, shock and hurt evident in his expression. Without warning, Onix got up and made her way forward.

"I used to think that way too" She smiled, "Let's make a deal" The Hex Dispeller was now chest-to-chest with Sting who was still torn between nodding and pushing her away. She'd just mocked him! He shared his deepest thought with her and she'd laughed, not _with him_ but _at him! _

"You continue living, and you can be my number one" Onix smiled. Sting's eyes widened from shock as she finished her sentence. Did she just-?

Not waiting for an answer, the bluette wrapped one arm around his neck and grabbed the ribbon that tied her hair up and pulled it, letting it loose. Blue curls landed on her back and trailed over her shoulder, ending below her breasts. The teenage boy stayed quiet as the girl in front of him shun under the light from the moon, half debating in his head about what to do, half paralyzed from what was happening.

"What? You said I'd look nicer with my hair down" She grinned, her cheeks pink rose and in that instant, Sting tried to form a sentence but was cut off from the pair of lips covering his. They felt like silk and tasted like chocolate, probably from the desert they'd both ordered by accident. Her eyes closed as did his.

_Who would have thought the only witness to their kiss would have been the stars?_

* * *

**Yay! Made this chapter **_**extra **_**long to make up for yesterday! So did you like it? I kept having to give myself pep talks during the kiss scene! I was like; **

**"I can't do it, I can't do! No! I **_**must do it!" **_

**Anyway, enough with my babbling :-) Thank you for reading.**

**_Question_**_** of the chapter:**_

**Who should I revolve the story around mainly? Onix or Lucy? Cause I have a kickass idea for Onix but it's a story about Lucy...Hmmmm or should I clear Lucy's problems first and then focus on Onix?**

_-Kai-chan! _


End file.
